Die Atlantiskrise
by Bergulme
Summary: Die Terrororganisation Tuan aus Atlantis haben Geiseln genommen. Sie wollen Atlantis zurück an die Oberfläche bringen. Hunderte Zivilisten und Commander Vinyáya: gefangen genommen! ZUP und AUS schicken ihre Besten der Besten los! Abgebrochen, aber Auflösung des Plot und neuen Szenen! Ihr bekommt euer Ende (zum selbser bauen...)!
1. Aufgeflogen

**Die Atlantiskrise**

**Titel:**„Die Atlantiskrise"

**Author:**berg-ulme

**Rating:**FSK ab 12

**Inhalt:**Bei der Filmpreisverleihung der Unterirdischen passiert das Unvorstellbare. Die terroristischen Tuan überlisten das Sicherheitsnetz des Zentauren Foaly und nehmen das komplette Stadion als Geisel. Holly Short und ihr Team werden ausgeschickt, um Hinweise zu finden, wie sich die magische Barriere brechen lässt, die die Tuan auf gebaut haben.

**Disclaimer:**Das „Artemis Fowl" -Universum gehört nicht mir, sondern dessen Autor Eoin Colfer

**Autorennotiz:** In dieser Geschichte wird Artemis Fowl nicht persönlich auftreten, sondern ich konzentriere mich auf Nebencharaktere bzw. meine eignen Charaktere und natürlich Holly.

Das hier ist die Remaster-Version, die ich nun zu vollenden hoffe. Seid nicht irritiert, wenn ihr denkt, dass hätte ihr schon mal so ähnlich gelesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 Epilog**

**Aufgeflogen**

Hamburg, Containerhafen, Dock 12

Das hier war ganz bestimmt kein Platz, an dem man länger verweilen wollte.  
Der Containerhafen war grauer, kalter und vor allem nasser Ort, an dem bunte Quader hin und her geschoben wurden.  
Es gab wahrscheinlich nur zwei Arten von fühlenden Wesen, die bei diesem Anblick in Jubel ausgebrochen wären: Passionierte Logistikexperten und wahnsinnige Tetris-Spieler.  
Allerdings war die wesentlich farblosere Innenseite der Metallhüllen ein noch weitaus scheußlicherer Anblick.  
Im Inneren eines ausrangierten Hapag-Lloyd-Containers konnte sich derzeit ein glückloses Individuum davon überzeugen. Diese Container waren nicht zum Transport von Menschen gemacht. Die bedrückende Dunkelheit ließ den Raum kleiner erscheinen als er war.  
Und daran änderte sich auch nicht, wenn man gar kein Mensch war, sondern nur eine Meter groß und spitze Ohren hatte.

Tapato Oculto, Captain der AUS (Atlantische Untergrundsicherheit), öffnete die Augen und hätte es genauso lassen können.  
Seit etwa drei Tagen hatte er nichts gesehen außer Schwärze.  
Der faulige Geruch von verschimmeltem Getreide, die letzten Ladung des Containers, betäubte seinen Kopf.  
Ocultos Auftrag, die Organisation „Tuan" Undercover auszuspionieren, war eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Zumindest hatte Oculto das gedacht.  
Bis man ihn eines Nachts aus dem Bett geholt, zusammen geschlagen und hier drin eingesperrt hatte. Da hatte sich ihm der Gedanke aufgedrängt, dass etwas schief gelaufen war.  
Seitdem hing er gefesselt an seinen Stuhl und fragte sich was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Er war noch nicht lange hier, wo weit er das sagen konnte. Er war mit dröhnendem Schädel aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und erinnerte sich nur noch an seine Gefangennahme.  
Oculto hatte nicht darauf gebrannt diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen. Seit seiner Beförderung zum Captian hatte er zwar schon einige Undercover-Einsäze erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Er war also kein Frischling mehr in diesem Job, doch die Tuan waren eine Nummer größer als ein Dealerring oder Kaffeeschmuggler. Als der Commander mit dem Auftrag die Tuan zu infiltrieren zu ihm kam, hatte er die Herausforderung angenommen. Es war seine Pflicht gewesen, dem Erdvolk so zu dienen.

In den lichtlosen Stunden in Container hatten Oculto hauptsächlich zwei Dinge beschäftigt. Zum einem, wie er überhaupt hier gekommen war. Wie, bei Fond, waren ihm die Tuan auf die Schliche gekommen? Er hatte doch alles getan, um sich das Vertrauen von Oberbosse zu erwerben. War es seine Schuld? Solche Gedanken schob er schnell wieder weg. Es brachte nichts, wenn er sich selbst runtermachte. Das würde nur seine geistige Abwehr schwächen.

„Denk an deine Ausbildung.", sagte er sich und besann sich auf den kühlen Kopf, den seine Vorgesetzten so schätzten, „Erstens keine Panik. Zweitens Konzentriere dich auf deine momentane Situation. Was wollen die Tuan? Was könnten sie als nächstes mit dir tun? Kannst du mit ihnen verhandeln? Und am wichtigsten: Wie komme ich hier so schnell wie möglich raus? " (Tuan wiederholt sich oft. Vielleicht durch „sie" ersetzen?)

Diese Fragen zu beantworten, wäre etwas leichter gewesen, wenn die Tuan bei ihm vorstellig geworden wären.  
Die einzige Gesellschaft - bis jetzt- waren die Wachen, die ihn entweder als Punchingball missbrauchten oder, noch schlimmer, ihm nach Verwesung stinkendes Brackwasser zu trinken gaben. Vielleicht waren sie noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn umbringen sollten oder nach Informationen ausquetschen. Oder beides. Diese blöde Gnomwache würde es fertig bringen seine Leichenteile nach Infos zu befragen, dachte Oculto sarkastisch. In einer Ecke nahm er Geräusche war. Das Hören war der einzige Sinn, der ihm jetzt irgendwas nützte. Vielleicht, so dachte er weiter, wollten sie auch warten bis er Mulch war.

Dort wo Oculto den Eingang des Containers vermutete, schoben schwere Schritte die feuchten Getreidekörner auseinander.  
„Crash", ein Gnom, der kräftig wie dumm war, war beauftragt worden dem Chef beim Verhör behilflich zu sein. Darüber freute er sich sehr, denn es war eine Ehre direkt mit dem Chef zusammen zu arbeiten. Mit einem zufriedenen Summen schloss er den versifften Container auf. Er machte seinen Job gut und die Arbeit machte die Arbeit Spaß. Crash hatte immer auf seine alte Nanny gehört, die zu sagen pflegte: „Ein Tunnelkröte muss Fliegen fressen. Tu das, was du man besten kannst." Crash war im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden mit sich. Wer hatte gesagt, dass ein brutaler Handlanger sein nicht die Selbsterfüllung sein konnte?

Der Gefangene, weniger mit seinem Leben zufrieden, hing immer noch auf seinem Stuhl. Naja, etwas anders blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig.  
„Guten Morgen, der Herr. Wie geht's uns denn heute?", flötete Crash höhnisch.  
Oculto drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der dumme Spruch kam. Vielleicht war dieser Muskelbimbo sein Ticket hier raus.  
„Ob das ein guter Morgen ist, kommt drauf an, was ich heute noch so vor habe.", sagte er im beiläufigen Tonfall. „Weißt du, ich hatte mich schon so auf einen entspannten Tag gefreut. Ein bisschen Rumhängen und so…"  
Crash war ein etwas irritiert davon, so cool angesprochen zu werden. Sonst flehten die Gefangenen immer ein bisschen. Das war eine der schönen Seiten seine Jobs. Scheinbar entspannt lehnte sich Oculto in seinen Fesseln zurück. Ruhig bleiben. Bloß keine Angst zeigen und von gar nicht vor solchen hirnlosen Schlägern, die am Ende noch glaubten ihm überlegen zu sein.

„Kennst du ja. Abends ein bisschen auf die Piste gehen. Mit den Jungs das Angebot sondieren." ,sagte er locker, „Du weißt schon, was ich meine…"  
Der Gnom war sich nicht ganz sicher, was der Elf vor ihm meinte, doch er vermutete, dass es mit Mädchen zutun hatte. Kein gutes Thema für Crash. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen. Seine Nanny hatte ihm verboten sich mit Mädchen zu treffen und man hörte auf seine alte Nanny. Die cooleren Gnomjungs in seinem Alter hatten sich darüber lustig gemacht. Er hatte Klang und Tock damals eine Abreibung verpassen müssen. Dieser Elf hörte sich genauso so an wie die coolen Jungs. Jovial sprach Oculto weiter.  
„Du bringst bestimmt auch den einen oder anderen heißen Feger mit nach Hause."  
Der Gnom schwieg. Ocultos Nerven spannten sich an doch er seufzte schwer und sagte: „Jaja, die Frauen. Es geht nicht mit und nicht ohne sie, oder wie siehst du das?"  
Wieder keine Erwiderung, doch es war ihm, als ob zusammen mit dem Körpergeruch eine ebenso starke Welle Verlegenheit von Crash zu ihm schwappte.  
„Der Stinker ist unsicher.", dachte er. Gleich hatte er ich ihn soweit, um ihm etwas einflüstern zu können.  
„Immer zu diese Fragen. Wo bist du? Was machst du? Und ,wenn man sich einmal zu spät meldet, dann sind sie sauer bis zu deinem Lebensende."  
Die Nervosität fiel von Crash ab. Er grunzte jetzt zustimmenden. Seine Nanny war genau so. Vielleicht war dieser Elf doch nicht so ein Arsch wie Klang.  
Im Dunkeln grinste Oculto. Wenn man die Leute dazu brachte einem zu zustimmen, und dazu noch so hirnlos, hatte man sie in der Tasche. Vielleicht kommt er seinen Wächter dazudringen ihn loszumachen. Wenn das geschah ,war er schneller hier raus als die Tuan gucken konnten. Notruf absetzen, abhauen und so lange verstecken bis die AUS ihn aufsammelte. Er ließ seine Schultern etwas hängen, was am einen Stuhl gefesselt nicht so leicht ist.„Weist du", setzte er im leisen Ton dazu, „Ich kenne da so ein Mädchen, das auf meinen Anruf warte, und ich…ich will wirklich nicht, dass sie bis an mein Lebensende sauer auf mich ist. Verstehst du? Ihre wunderschönen Augen…Ich wäre dir echt dankbar, wenn ich ihr kurz eine Nachricht schicken könnte, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Könntest du mich kurz los machen und mir meinen Com geben?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Crash. Der Chef hatte gesagt, dass der Gefangen auf dem Stuhl bleibt, bis er etwas anderes sagte. Aber wenn das Mädchen wirklich wartete… Crash würde seine Nanny auch anrufen wollen. Es war ein verständlicher Wunsch und unter dem brutalen Schlager hatte Crash auch ein Herz, doch Befehl war Befehl… Schließlich rang er sich zum losbinden durch. Er wollte auch nicht, wie Idiot wirken, der nicht wusste, wie dass war mit Frauen. Das kurze Zögern jedoch schickte Panik durch Ocultos Kopf. Hatte der Gnom seinen Manipulationstrick durchschaut? Verdammte Schlickwurmscheiße! Vielleicht war der Gnom durch nicht so blöd und er brauchte noch einen anderen Anreiz, dachte Oculto fieberhaft.  
„Und weißt du, ich könnte auch gleich einen Bericht an meinen Kommander schicken.", presste er hastig heraus und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, „Damit er nicht nervös wird."  
Plötzlich hatte sich die Atmosphäre verändert. Und nicht zu Ocultos Gunsten.

Mit der Hand kurz vor den Fesseln hielt Crash inne. Moment mal, dachte er, als es weit hinten in seinem Hirn klingelte. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine so tolle Idee, den AUS-Elf loszumachen. In Crash kopf gingen ein paar selten benutzte Lichter an. Aus Ocultos Sicht genau im falschen Moment, aber selbst eine Fluchkröte findet manchmal einen Stinkwurm. Die Wut fing an in Crashs Magen zu kochen als ihm aufging, dass man ihn hatte verarschen wollen. Genauso wie Klang und Tock damals. Irgendwie bemerkte Oculto die emotionale Talfahrt seiner Wache und der Rest seiner Gelassenheit ging mit unter.  
„Wenn ich keine Bericht erstatte", brabbelte er schnell, „ kann es sein, dass meine Leute mich suchen kommen. Und das würde Ärger geben für uns alle, weißt du. Und ich will ja nicht, dass einer zuschaden kommt."  
Aber Crash hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht, dass sogar irgendwelche Geiseln, ihn behandelten wie Klang und Tock. Er beugte sich zu Oculto herunter.  
„Kein Bericht erstatten, hm? Also, nach einem Blick in meine wunderschönen Augen hast du erstattet wie ein Weltmeister.", brummte er hämisch.

Der Captain japste. Das Blut gefror ihn in den Adern.Die Tuan hatten den _Blick_ an ihm angewandt. Es war eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen unter Unterirdischen einem anderen seinen eigenen Willen aufzuzwingen. Es war moralisch falsch und einfach widerlich. Und er hatte sich nicht da gegen wehren können. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an. Der Trotz wich einen Gefühl der Schwäche. Doch noch schlimmer war der Gedanke für die Zwecke der Tuan missbraucht worden zu sein.  
Ein falscher Bericht an dem Commander, die lange Liste der Polizeigeheimnisse. Die Konsequenzen seiner Schwäche trommelten auf ihn ein. Der Gedanke, seine Kameraden ans Messer geliefert zuhaben. Versagen. Der letzte Rest Ocultos antrainierter Gelassenheit schnappte zusammen. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen.  
„Euch ist auch nichts heilig, oder?", zischte er und zerrte plötzlich an seinen Fesseln.  
„Doch, uns ist sogar sehr viel heilig, Captain. Aber manchmal führt der Weg zum Heiligtum durch die Hölle.", drang eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Dunkel an sein Ohr.  
Oculto erstarrte kurz in seiner Wut. Der „Chef" hatte in Ocultos Zeit bei den Tuan noch nie das Wort an ihn selbst gerichtet. Und in den Wochen hatte Oculto gespürt, wie sein Respekt für diesen Mann gewachsen war, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Spionagetätigkeit waren aufgetaucht. In ihm hatten es getobt, als er sich bei solchen Gedanken erwischte, doch Oculto war wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Er hatte nicht den Fehler gemacht, einfach seinem Umfeld nach zu geben. Auch jetzt –erst recht jetzt- brüllten die Emotionen, als er den Namen zu dieser bekannten Stimme schnappte.  
„Aluc!"

Aluc Antonius, der Anführer der Tuan, wollte nicht die Welt. Er wollte Freiheit für sein Volk. Er wollte Atlantis aus dem Schatten von Heaven führen, es zurück an die Erdoberfläche bringen und ein neues Zeitalter einläuten.  
Das reichte mindestens für die Top-20 der wahnsinnigen Anführer von kriminellen Vereinigungen.  
Eine Flamme entzündete sich und Oculto drückte die geblendeten Augen zu.  
Als er sie wieder vorsichtig öffneten, nahm er verschwommen Wände und Boden des Containers wahr. Er freute sich nicht besonders sein Gefängnis nun auch noch sehen zu müssen.  
Mühsam blinzelte er die Tränen fort.  
Vor ihm im Zentrum des Lichtkegels stand Aluc.  
„Guten Abend, Captain. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut." Es klang ernst gemeint, doch Oculto wollte sich nicht von denen bemuttert werden, die ihn gefangen genommen und so an seiner Gesinnung gerüttelt hatten. Oculto ließ alle Vernunft fahren und lachte sarkastisch.  
„Ha, gut ! Jaja, mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Nur der Zimmerservice lässt zu wünschen übrig."  
Crash erkannte die Beleidigung und reagierte. Der Schlag riss fast den Stuhl um. Aluc schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien wirklich entäuscht.  
„Ich fürchte, es ist nicht der richtige Moment um Witze zu machen, Captian.", sagte er.  
„Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."  
„Ach?", keucht der Captain nachdem er seine Gehirnzellen sortiert hatte. „Ist das die Stelle, an der du mir deinen teuflisch genialen Plan erzählst bevor du mich umbringst?"  
„Dich umbringen? Nein. Mein lieber Captain, ich muss sagen, dass dein Verhalten unserer Bewegung gegenüber ist zwar…unangemessen gewesen. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern, wie ich betonen muss. Ein junger Elf wie du hätte es in unseren Reihen zu etwas bringen können, aber ich muss deine Entscheidung respektieren, die Chance nicht wahr zunehmen."  
Ocultos Augen hatten sich jetzt an das Licht gewöhnt, deswegen konnte er den Ausdruck in Alucs Gesicht sehen. Es gefiel ihm noch weniger als die Containerwände.  
„Chance? Welche Chance denn? Eher später als frührer hier verscharrt zu werden?"  
Als Aluc weiter sprach, tat er dies im gereizten Ton.  
„Ich rede von der Chance, euch zu besinnen und die Pläne der AUS freiwillig an uns zu übergegeben. Euch selbst zu stellen und mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Doch keine Sorge. Ich bin eine gnädige Person. Ich werde es euch verzeihen. So seid und werdet ihr auch immerhin von Nutzen sein."

Aluc drehte sich um und sah Tapato ins wütende Gesicht. Den jungen Elfen hatte die Ansprache nicht beeindruckt.  
„Was meint ihr damit? Hat es nicht gereicht, dass ihr mich mit den Blick ausgequetscht habt?" Der Chef der Tuan schüttelte wiederum den Kopf.  
„Es erstaunt mich, dass du meinen Plan noch nicht erraten hast, erstaunt mich, schließlich warst du ein Teil davon. Ohne deine Informationen hätte ich ihn nie aufstellen können."  
Diese ruhige Stimme ließ Zorn im Captain hochkochen.  
„Komm zur Sache, Aluc!"  
Aluc lächelte immer noch.  
„Ah, anscheinend bis du gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was deine weitere Rolle in diesem Spiel ist. Dazu, lass mich dir jemanden vorstellen."  
Hinter Aluc tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine andere Person auf.Es schein ein recht junges Elfenmädchen zu sein, das etwas schüchtern neben Aluc stehen bleib. Sie hatte irgendwas an sich, das Oculto nicht einordnen konnte. Auf seinen Armen stellten sich die Härchen auf. Im Dunkel des Containers schein sie von etwas anderem erhellt zu werden als der Kerzenflamme.  
„Tapato, das ist Maja. Maja, das ist Tapato."  
Das Mädchen nickte kurz, hielt aber den Blick gesenkt. Väterlich legte Aluc ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie ist das begabteste Mitglied unserer Organisation. Oculto überwand sein Schaudern. Verächtlich schnaubte er.  
„Seid ihr von Tuan schon so weit Kinder mit rein zuziehen?"  
„Oh, Maja ist kein normales Kind. Nicht wahr, Maja? Komm schon. Zeig unserem Freund, was du für ihn vorbereitet hast."  
Sein Ton war der eines Vaters, der seiner kleinen Tochter das Fahrradfahren beibringt. Einen Moment schaute das Mädchen unsicher den beiden hin und her bis es dann auf Oculto zuging. Nervös rang es die Hände. Die Hände scheinen Oculto, so erkannte er plötzlich, schienen irgendwie vertraut.  
„Entschuldigung nochmals", hauchte es. „Ich hoffe es tut nicht so weh."

Das Letzte, was Captain Oculto sah, waren diese zwei Hände, die sich über seine Augen legten.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bis bald. Ulme 


	2. Bonus Nr 1

**Die Atlantiskrise-Bonusmaterial**

**Titel:**„Die Atlantiskrise" von berg-ulme

**Author:**berg-ulme

**Rating:**FSK ab 12

**Inhalt:**Bei der Filmpreisverleihung der Unterirdischen passiert das Unvorstellbare. Die terroristischen Tuan überlisten das Sicherheitsnetz des Zentauren Foaly und nehmen das komplette Stadion als Geisel. Holly Short und ihr Team werden ausgeschick, um Hinweise zu finden, wie sich die magische Barriere brechen lässt, die die Tuan auf gebaut haben.

**Disclaimer:**Das „Artemis Fowl" -Universum gehört nicht mir, sondern dessen Autor Eoin Colfer

**Autorennotiz:** In dieser Geschichte wird Artemis Fowl nicht persönlich auftretten., sondern ich konzentriere mich auf Nebencharaktere bzw. meine eignen Charaktere und natürlich Holly.

Das hier ist das Bonusmaterial zu die Remaster-Version, die ich nun zu vollenden hoffe. Ich will hier ein bisschen erzählen über alles, das mit meiner persönlicher Schreiberei zu tun hat.

**Bonusmaterial zu Kapitel 1 von „Die Atlantiskrise"**

Mündlicher Kommentar zur zweiten Version des ersten Kapitels. Original von meinem MP3-Player mitstenographiert.

„ KNACK…..RASCHEL…..Boah, ey, mann, ist das ein Gefrickel! Alter! Ich häng' hier jetzt schon…weiss ich nich'. Frickel mir schon voll was ab an den zweiten Version von den ersten Kapitel. Naahh…ich hatte vorhin drei, warte mal, ich schau mal nach…Ich hatte vorhin drei Seiten. Nö. Ne. Vier… Äh, aber ohne den ausführlichen Kapitelkopf. Na gut, egal. Naja, auf jedenfall, ich habe jetzt…nenenenene….äh, mit fettem Kapitelkopf, fünf, und es werden bestimmt noch sechs.

Leck mich am Arsch! Voll am rumfrickeln, voll die andere Wirkung. Also, in der ersten Version hatte ich ja nur die Idee: „Ja, äh, die Scheiße, äh, fängt einfach irgendwo an, irgendwo. Ganz egal wo."

Und dann sind wir am Hamburger Containerhafen vorbei gefahren und da habe ich dacht: „Boah, da blickt doch keine mehr durch. Es wäre doch geil mit so einer abgefreakten Location da anzufangen. Ne?!"

Weil…und dann hab'nse da einen…Ne? Und dann habe sie da einen gechasht und der sitzt jetzt im Dunkeln zwischen modernden Getreidekram rum und, ununund harrt der Dinge, die da kommen. Ne, ne, und…die bösen, bösen Tuan und dann legen die erstmal los. Und dann legen die erstmal vor!"

Wieso habe ich angefangen „Die Atlantiskrise" zu schreiben?

Das ist eine gute Frage. Vor allem, wenn man die Schwierigkeiten bedenkt, die ich dabei habe. Heute 2007 kann ich diese Frage gar nicht so einfach beantworten, denn der eigentliche Anfang schon sehr weit zurück. Noch in meiner frühen Realschulzeit. Das ist gut vier oder fünf Jahre her.

Gut, man schreibt Fanfictions, weil man mehr von seinem Fandom sehen will. Dazu kommt eine mehr oder weniger –in acht von zehn Fällen eher weniger- gute Idee und etwas Zeit.

Ich wollte und will ja immer noch vor allen Dingen eine deutsche Artemis Fowl-Fanfiction. Diese Sektion ist wirklich ein Trauerspiel. Gut, es wunderte mich nie. Es gibt ja auch kaum eine Fangemeinde in good old Germany.

Fans gibt es. Das kann man an den Verkaufszahlen sehen.Nur an einer Gemeinde mangelt es. Irgendwie schienen Eoin Colfers Fowl-Bücher hier nicht die Gruppe der Fanfictionschreiber zu erreichen. Schade.

Es hat aber auch einen Vorteil. Wenn es nur so wenig gibt, geht mein Kram nicht in der Masse unter. Unter anderem schreibe ich auch , um Reviews zu bekommen.

Jedes Review zu „Die Atlantiskrise" ist mir zehnmal soviel wert, wie es zu „Buntwäsche", meine Quotenrenner. Jetzt kommt was , das wird mir so Ärger bei allen einbringen, die mich wegen „Buntwäsche" in „Chapter-Alert" haben.

„Buntwäsche" ist nachdem Prinzip „Lustig und fen zieht immer" geschrieben. Ich war sauer. Jeder Müll mit nackten HP-Charakteren kriegt Reviews und mein Baby kriegt nix. Da dachte ich nur: „Das wollt ihr also, ja?! Na, dann kriegt ihr das auch!"

Heute weiss ich, dass man das nicht so eng sehen darf und das Beta-lesen lassen hilft.

Als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, dachte ich, ich würde schnell fertig. Ha.

Nur deswegen habe ich angefangen, Kapitel ins Netz zustellen ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes kommt. Und wann. Das ist etwas, dass ich sonst an Fanfic-Autoren verabscheue, aber man sieht meist vor lauter Splittern den Balken im eigenen Auge gar nicht mehr. Wobei ich ja weiss, wie es ausgeht. Nur, wie wir vom Anfang ans Ende kommen…, das ist etwas, was ich nur unwesentlich früher als ihr herausfinden werde.

Allerdings ist es ein Glück, dass ich etwas ins Netz gestellt hatte, denn so wurde die Geschichte vom mutieren abgehalten. Folgende Kapitel mussten sich logisch anfügen. So konnte sie Geschichte sich nicht in etwas komplett Anderes verändern. Das Re-Master soll nur Falten rausbügeln und anderer Stelle interessante Verwerfungen rezeugen. Nicht Alles anders, aber Vieles besser.

Eine weitere Triebfeder zum Schreiben war das Verlagen nach einer Geschichte mit Vinyáya und eine Geschichte über Atlantis. Ich würde die Geschichte so nach „Die Verschwörung" ansetzen. Da war och wenig über beides im Fowl-iversum bekannt.

Über Vinyáya, weil ich eine Frau in hoher Position gut fand und weil es da diese Gerüchte über Vinyáya/Root gab. So einfach.

Atlantis bei Artemis Fowl war so interessant, weil gerade „Stargate Atlantis" herauskam und ich eine schwere „Atlantis-Phase" hatte. Ich hatte nach meiner „Tatort, Horoskop und Sterne-Phase" und meiner „Ritter in Rüstung-Phase" freie Hirnzellen zur Verfügung. Die letzte Phase ist eigentlich eher mutiert. Zur „Jedi-Ritter, aber die vom alten Orden, also die, die eigentlich keine Sex haben dürfen…eigentlich -Phase". In der bin ich heute noch und sabbere in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Zeichnungen von Zayne Carrick. Wer den Namen kennt, der darf sich von mir was wünschen!!!

Zurück zum Thema.

Der Punkt, an dem sich die einfachen Ideen zu meinem Baby wurden, war als ich einen Bösewicht im Kopf hatte. Wenn ich etwas habe, auf das ich meine Helden hetzen kann, habe ich praktisch schon meine Story. Wenn ich jeden hätte, der gegen ein Stargate-Nachwuchsteam antritt, würden meine Idioten endlich aufhören, Dr. Weir bzw. Gen Landry auf die Nerven zu gehen und endlich irgendwas erschießen.

Es gäbe weniger Plot-Bunnies, wenn es mehr Fieslinge gäbe, die sie töten…

Im Rückblick ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Tuan und das Thema Terrorismus im Ganz vielleicht unterbewusst vom 11. September beeinflusst sind.

Ich habe an gefangen zu schreiben und dann wurden die Abstände immer länger. Ich habe inzwischen Abitur gemacht. (Und trotzdem rede ich manchmal so, wie in dem Absatz da oben. Pisa grüßt das arme Deutschland.)

Jetzt habe ich keinen Studienplatz und wieder etwas Zeit. In der Zeit entwickelt sich der Schreibstil und das Wissen, um den Aufbau einer Geschichte. Deshalb habe ich mich zu dem Re-Master entschlossen. Vielleicht werde ich mit der Geschichte fertig. Vielleicht muss ich einen „George Lucas" hinlegen. Ein Re-Master vom Re-Master vom Re-Master.

Aber so stribt mein Baby nicht.

So, ich stelle fest, dass ich in zwei Stunden drei Seiten selbstverliebtes Geschwaffel produziert habe. Das ist insofern erschreckend als das ich für neun Seiten zur Erläuterung der politischen Lage in Haven ein Jahr brauche….

Okay, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Sagt mir, was ihr im nächsten Bonusmaterial haben wollt. Ich möchte so pro Kapitel eine Bonusausgabe machen. Ich hatte mir schon was überlegt:

1) „Charaktere für die Tonne oder „Wo , zum Teufel, kommst du her? Du stehst gar nicht im Skript!" 

Ulme erzählt, über ihr Versuche Charaktere zu erfinden.

2) „Technobabble schreiben ohne zu leiden."

Ulme erklärt, wie und warum sie technisches Gelabber schreibt und warum, das manchmal sein muss.

3) Eure Vorschlag oder Gewinn desjenigen, der die Frage „Wer ist Zayne Carrick?" beantworten kann.

Bis Bald


	3. Das Vorher

**Die Atlantiskrise**

**Titel:**„Die Atlantiskrise" von berg-ulme

**Author:**berg-ulme

**Rating:**FSK ab 12

**Inhalt:**Bei der Filmpreisverleihung der Unterirdischen passiert das Unvorstellbare. Die terroristischen Tuan überlisten das Sicherheitsnetz des Zentauren Foaly und nehmen das komplette Stadion als Geisel. Holly Short und ihr Team werden ausgeschick, um Hinweise zu finden, wie sich die magische Barriere brechen lässt, die die Tuan aufgebaut haben.

**Disclaimer:**Das „Artemis Fowl" -Universum gehört nicht mir, sondern dessen Autor Eoin Colfer

**Autorennotiz:** In dieser Geschichte wird Artemis Fowl nicht persönlich auftreten, sondern ich konzentriere mich auf Nebencharaktere bzw. meine eignen Charaktere und natürlich Holly.

Das hier ist die Remaster-Version, die ich nun zu vollenden hoffe. Seid irritiert, wenn ihr denkt, dass hätte ihr schon mal so ähnlich gelesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Das Vorher**

Erdland, Haven City, Frond Avenue, Magic Burger

Dieser Container hier war alles andere als farblos. Im Gegenteil.

Eine durchschnittliche Magic Burger-Filiale war bunt, laut und stickig. Hier fertigte man an Sommersonnenwende bis zu eintausend Kunden ab.

Mund auf, Fraß rein, Mund zu, bitte beehren sie uns bald wieder. Fettschwangerer Dampf hing in der Luft. Leute, die wenigstens etwas von Ernährung verstanden, hätten lieber ein Stück Pappe mit Klebstofftunke runtergewürgt als einen „Double Crispy Bacon Burger" mit „Super Tasty Creme" zu essen. Interessanterweise glichen sich die Zutatenliste der „Super Tasty Creme" und die von handelsüblichen Klebstoff zu 95.

Holly Short, Captain der ZUP-Aufklärungseinheit, verstand zwar etwas von Ernährung, was der Beobachter sofort an ihrer Figur erkannte. Nichts desto trotz hinderte sie das heute nicht daran ein solches Kunstwerk der Lebensmittelzusatzstoffindustrie zu verspeisen.

Manchmal brauchte man das eben.

Das lag daran, dass sie ab heute für die nächsten zwei Monate nicht mehr zur Aufklärung gehörte. Der Rat hatte es endlich geschafft sie dranzukriegen.

Heute war der letzte Tag des Disziplinarverfahrens „Captain Holly Short gegen den Staat". Eine „Anhäufung von geringen bis schweren Rechtsverstößen" hatte ihr eine Suspendierung eingebrockt.

Es war eine peinliche und für Holly vor allem demütigende Vorstellung gewesen.

Der Rat hatte mit seinen Gutachtern jedes kleinste Detail ihres so genannten Fehlverhaltens auseinander gepflückt und unter die juristische Lupe gelegt. Holly vermutete, dass der Rat seine findigsten Paragraphenreiter ausgeschickt hatte, um jedes noch so kleine Vergehen ans Licht zu bringen. Von einigen der missachteten Vorschriften hatte der Richter wahrscheinlich seit 100 Jahren nichts mehr gehört.

Zum Beispiel die Vorschrift zur Feinregulierung der Flügelschlagfrequenz. Das Gesetz stammt noch aus der Zeit, als sich die Flügel noch nicht automatisch an Flugmanöver anpassten, also gut vor 120 Jahren. Nur war dieses Gesetz noch nicht außer Kraft gesetzt, sondern einfach vergessen worden. Daraus hatten die Anwälte „Mutwillige Beschädigung von Staatseigentum" gehäkelt und ihr blöde grinsend unter die Nase gehalten.

Wenn man die Sache mit der Gerechtigkeit so auslegte, dann könnten in England scharenweise Schotten straffrei gemeuchelt werden. Vorausgesetzt, es geschieht nach Einbruch der Macht mit Pfeil und Bogen. Dieses Gesetz stand auch noch im Gesetzestext der Überirdischen. Es gab für Holly keinen Zweifel. Der Rat hatte ein Exampel an ihr statuiert.

Nach dem Aufstand der Kobolde, hatte der Rat an Vertrauen in der Bevölkerung verloren. Der Rat konnte sich ja nicht erst von Kobolden, der ZUP und dann auch noch vom Wahlvieh auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen. Die ZUP und Commander Root hatte dagegen an Sympathie gewonnen. Schließlich war der Commander mitten im Getümmel gewesen. Was für eine Geschichte!

Jetzt fühlten einige Pappnasen, wie ihre Stühle wackelten. Der Prozess zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auf die Macht des Staates. So kam es eines Tages vom Presssprecher: „Wir wollen die Verdienste von Capitan Short natürlich nicht schmällern, aber sie ist immer noch Teil der ZUP und als solches hat sie sich an Regeln zuhalten, wie alle Anderen auch. Diese Regeln wurden zum Schutz der Bevölkerung erlassen. Wenn wir sie ignorieren, sind wir nicht besser, als die vor denen uns die ZUP schützen soll. Wenn wir für Disziplin sorgen, ist das auch zum Schutz für Captain Short."

Holly stocherte deprimiert in ihren „Mega Chrunch Sticks".Nicht mal die extra stark schallgedämmte Tür konnte den Lärm der zwergischen Geburtstagsparty im Kinderbereich komplett schlucken. Der Lärm von draußen war auch nicht besser. Als sie aus dem Fenster guckte, sah sie auf den riesigen Bildschirm, der die Passanten mit Nachrichten und Werbung berieselte. Es war ein kleiner Trost, dass die Öffentlichkeit nun von ihrem Prozess abgelenkt wurde. Die ganze Stadt machte sich auf die „Frond"- Verleihung bereit. Zum ersten Mal wurde Filmpreis von einer Jury aus Atlantis und Haven vergeben. Ein Medienereignis der Superlative.

Wieder ein typisch politischer Schachzug. Der Weg zum Herzen der Bevölkerung führte durch die Glotze. Doch selbst das bunte Treiben konnte Holly auch nicht von ihrem Kummer ablenken. Okay, sie hatte vielleicht die Regeln ein bisschen gedehnt, aber hatte sie nicht auch Chixs Leben gerettet und eine Koboldverschwörung aufgedeckt? Der gesunde Elfenverstand sagte einem, dass Holly alles verdient hatte, nur keine Suspendierung. Doch selbst Commander Root hatte diesmal auch nichts für Holly rausschlagen können. Die schlichte Drohung, einfach zu gehen, wenn Holly ging, hatte der Rat ihm diesmal nicht abgenommen. Und selbst wenn, hätte es die Wackelkandidaten im Rat eher beruhigt als geängstigt. Gott sei dank, hatte Root Vinyáya auf seine Seite bringen können. Sie hatte die anderen im Rat dazu überreden können, die Länge der Suspendierung auf zwei Monaten zu beschränken. Der Rat hatte alles daran gesetzt, seine Autorität durchzusetzen. Ohne Vinyáya hätte Holly damit rechnen können, bis zum Ende ihrer Dienstzeit in der Putzkolonne zu versauern.

Holly war drauf und dran sich endgültig dem Blues hinzugeben, was sonst gar nicht ihre Art war. Normaler Weise machte sie solange Stress bis alles ihren Verstellungen entsprach. Links vor ihr sprang die Tür auf und ein dutzend Zwergenkinder schossen in den Raum wie Lenkraketen. Ein hoffnungslos überforderter Mitarbeiter im „Bacon Burger" - Kostüm eierte hinter und versuchte sie einzufangen.

Holly betrachtete das Schauspiel und kaute am ihrem Burger. Plötzlich berührte sie etwas an der Schulter. Blitzschnell, den Bissen im Mund, schoss sie herum, um sich das Zwergenbalg zupacken, da erkannte sie-

„Trmpfh?!"

„Hey Holly, äh…Wie geht's?"

Neben Holly stand Captain Trouble Kelp, Mitglied der ZUP-Bergungseinheit und einer von Hollys engsten Freunden. Etwas überrascht von der heftigen Begrüßung ließ er sich auf den Plastiksitz vor Holly fallen. Geduldig beobachtete er, wie Holly eilig aufkaute und versuchte das Zeug runterzuschlingen.

Trouble hatte sich nach der Verkündung des Urteils wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Freundin gemacht. Der Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, als sie aus dem Gericht kann, hatte ihm in der Seele wehgetan. Er und Holly machten schwere Zeiten immer zusammen durch, weshalb er jetzt hier in der Abfütterungsstation saß. Der junge Elfenmann wusste, dass Holly Schwierigkeiten bestens alleine meistern konnte und wollte. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass es gut tat, wenn sich in schweren Zeiten jemand um einen kümmerte. Er hatte seine Mutter…und, ja, auch Grub, doch Holly hatte niemanden. Höchstens Foaly und Root, wenn ein nerviges Technikgenie und ein cholerischer Vorgesetzter hier zählen dürften. Während Holly noch mit ihrem Essen rang, fing Trouble schon mal das Gespräch an.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", tadelte er sie, „Meine nächste Adresse wäre das Leichenhaus gewesen."

Über den Rand ihrer Wurzel-Cola hinweg funkelt Holly ihn böse an.

„Mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft.", sagte sie mit vorgeschobenen Kinn, „Ich wollte mir in Ruhe was Gutes tun."

Mit einem Blick musterte Trouble Hollys überladenes Tablett und die grelle Dekoration. Der kleine Geburtstagszwerg benutzte gerade den wandelnden „Bacon Burger" als Hüpfburg. Das „Was du nicht sagst.", lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, als sein Blick zu Hollys finsterer Miene zurückkehrte. Holly konnte zwar kämpfen _und essen_ wie Kerl, reagierte aber zuweilen empfindlich wie eine Frau.

„Die sie ja auch voll und ganz ist.", setzte er in Gedanken dazu. Trouble suchte nach besänftigenden Worten. „Also, wenn du dich danach fühlst ", sagte er langsam, „dann kannst du heute Abend gern mitkommen. Die Jungs und ich …"

„Ich schmolle nicht.", führ Holly ihn an.

„Was?" Hastig überlegte Trouble, ob er etwas Abfälliges gesagt hatte. Das Gespräch lief nicht wie gedacht.

„Ich. Schmolle. Nicht.", stellte sie düster fest und fixierte ihrer Kollegen vor sich. „Und selbst, wenn! Dann hätte ich doch wohl allen Grund dazu, oder etwa nicht." Unbewusst fing sie an vor Wut ihre „Mega Sticks" zu „Mega Krümmeln" zu verarbeiten. Trouble es gut meinte und versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Aber „es gut meinen war" oft das Gegenteil von gut. Ihre Nerven lagen einfach zu blank. Bevor sie nachdachte, sprudelten mehr Worte hervor. „Und du brauchst mich auch nicht wie ein kleines ungezogenes Schulmädchen zu behandeln, dass keiner ernst nimmt.", sie schnaufte, „das macht der Rat schon die ganze Zeit."

Mit einem Augenrollen stöhnte Trouble auf. „Oh nein, nicht das Thema schon wieder."

„Doch! Schon wieder!", rief Holly wutentbrannt, „Solange bis es alle begriffen haben!"

Der junge Elf seufzte und redete in einem Ton weiter, den er sonst für grünschnäbelige Rekruten reserviert, die zurück zu ihrer Mami wollten. „Oh ja, Holly Short, die ewig Benachteiligte. Ich dachte, du stehst da inzwischen drüber."

Holly lachte laut auf. Ein Paar der anderen Gäste wandten ihre Köpfe zu den beiden. „Das war natürlich klar!", zischte sie, den Magen voller Wut. „Entschuldige, ich hatte vergessen, dass ich hier mit dem Vorzeigeofficer der ZUP spreche! Trouble Kelp ist schließlich das Pin Up für alle PR-Berater unter der Erde! An dich würde sich der Rat niemals rantrauen, aber mit mir kann man's ja machen. Sie wollen vor den nächsten Wahlen einen auf dicke Hose machen! Und ich habe den Eintrag auf ewig in der Akte!"

Vorsichtig blickte Trouble nach links und rechts. Hoffentlich fanden die Gäste den Zwergenaufstand im Kinderbereich unterhaltsamer fanden, als Hollys Anfall. Seine Ohren glühten fast weiß, als ihre Ansprache endete. Seine Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander. Normalerweise war er der Besonne. Und für Holly drückte Trouble auch mal ein paar Augen extra zu. Grub hätte er schon längs in den nächsten Recycler gesteckt. Egal, ob Mutter zusah, oder nicht. Aber der letzte Kommentar hatte gesessen.

„Komm schon, Holly. So schlimm ist das auch nicht!", knurrte er zurück, „Es sind schon reihenweise Leute aus nichtigern Gründen…"

„Moment!", Hollys Finger schnellte nach oben, „Willst du sagen, dass mich zu recht so fertig gemacht haben?" Ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt etwas, nahe an Überschlag.

„Ach, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich!", sagte Trouble, angekotzt von ihrem Sturkopf, „Ich bin doch auf deiner Seite, aber…"

Gerade als sie zurückbellen wollte, wurde auf der Werdetafel am gegenüberliegenden Gebäude gerade ein Bild eingeblendet, das Hollys Gemütszustand nicht gerade gut tat. Als sie über Troubles Schulter sah, zog es ihr augenblicklich die Kehle zu. Es war wie als ob sich ein wütender Stickwurm zu ihren Magen vorarbeitete.

Auf der riesigen Leinwand prangt die neuste Schlagzeile: „Rat greift durch!!! -Gericht stellt verzückte ZUP-Elfe kalt"

Die Schrift wurde in eine Videoschleife eingeblendet: Holly, die von Reportern belagert in Treppe des Gerichtsgebäudes hinunterdrängelte. Immer wieder und wieder sah man, wie sie dabei einen besonders aufmüpfigen Journalisten von sich stieß. So fror der Bildschirm am Ende jeder Schleife kurz Hollys Gesichtsausdruck ein. Eine Grimasse, die an sonst nur an einsperrten, gemeingefährlichen Raubtieren sah. Dann begann das Video von neuem. Auf einem Spruchband am unteren Bildende rasten Stichworte dahin: …mehrfache Anklage…Inaktivierung…ristloser Entlassung entronnen…zum Wohl der Unterirdischen….

Unglaublich, aber wahr. Das war nicht ganz der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Diese Wort und Bilder rotierten nur ein bisschen in unqualvoller Geschwindigkeit in Hollys Schädel, bis ihr schwindelig wurde. Das letzte Tropfen kam jetzt.

„…Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du ein Unschuldslamm wärst, Holly.", sagte Trouble, der nichts gemerkt hatte. Hollys Gedanken stoppen und schnappten zu Trouble zurück. Schwindel und brennende Wut wurden zu kleinen Klumpen komprimiert. Kleine, gemeine Briefbeschwerer des Hasses. Hass auf die Macho-Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen und auf Trouble im Besonderen, weil er a) ein Mann und b) ein verräterischer Freund war.

„Frond! Was bist du nur für ein Arschloch!", schrie sie ihr Gegenüber an, „Du bist so ziemlich der Einzige, von dem ich ein bisschen Verständnis erwartet hätte. Mehr noch als von. Root. Der kann mich nicht immer raushauen. Das ist nicht sein Job, aber jetzt stehst du doch auf ihrer Seite! DU musst doch wissen, wie dass ist. Wie dass für mich war, da draußen…Aber, nein! Du stehst nicht nur auf deren Seite! ", Holly fuchtelte in Richtung Fenster, „du musst es mir auch noch unter die Nase reiben! Genau, wie die und ihre verdammten Revolverblätter! Für dich bin ich auch nur allgemeingefährlich! Die reinste Hetzjagd!"

„Was?!", der Elf war jetzt total verwirrt, „Wovon redest du jetzt schon wieder?!"

„Na, von deinen neuen Freunde, mit deren Meinung du so übereinstimmst!", keifte sie und deutete auf den Bildschirm an der Häuserwand.

„Wa…", Trouble drehte sich um und sah las die Anmeldung. Auch die Köpfe der anderen Gäste, drehten sich zum Fenster. Als er realisierte, was er da las, legte er die Hand über die Augen. Oh, nein. „Holly", setzte er reumütig an. „Ich…"

Holly hatte angefangen rabiat ihre Sache unter den Arm zustopfen. „Nein.", sagte sie erregt, „Ich brauche keine Freunde, die den Feind im Recht sehen!"

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Trouble, spuckte sie: „Ich habe genug von solchen Personen…wie dir." Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Schnellimbiss. Das ganze Restaurant war verstummt. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Trouble dar, starrte auf die Stelle, an der Holly ihn eben noch zusammengefaltet hatte. Irgendwo kicherte jemand. Ein kleiner Zwerg mit „Super Tasty Creme" im Bart sagte: „Hey, mein Dad ist ein guter Scheidungsanwalt."

Troubles Hirn war noch zu beschäftigt, um wirklich zu realisieren, was der Zwerg sagte, so reagierte er automatisch wie jeder Polizist. „Wir brauchen keinen Scheidungsanwalt.", sagte er in üblichen Polizistentonfall, „Die Schau ist vorbei. Hier gibt es nicht zu sehen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

* * *

Erst ein Stück von Magic Burger entfernt, kam Holly etwas zu sich. Ihre Füße hatten sie zu einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze in der Stadt gebracht. Während sie lief, wurde aus dem glatten Tunnelbeton unter ihren Füßen eine hügelige Rasenflache.

„Tara Park" war der größte Oberflächennachbau in der Stadt. Auf der Fläche von drei Fußballfeldern wuchsen alle Arten von Gewächsen in einem sorgsam ausbalancierten Ökosystem. Eine komplizierte Klima- und Beleuchtungsanlage gaukelte Flora wie Fauna das Spiel der Jahreszeiten unter freiem Himmel vor. Hier sprossen Büsche und Wiesenblümchen genauso wie Bäume und allerlei Unkraut. Doch das High, Light war die Baumgruppe im Herzen der Anlage. Drei Jahrhunderteichen, nahe beieinander stehend, spannten ihre knorrigen Äste wie eine zweite Decke über den Park und seine Besucher. Es waren ehemals heilige Eichen. In der alten Zeit hatten sie an einer Flussbiegung gestanden und die Samen für das Ritual gespendet. Doch mit der Ausbreitung der Menschen hatten die Unterirdischen sie vor Kettensäge und Verseuchung retten müssen. Nun war fast so als wäre man oben an der Oberfläche. Nur ohne die Kraft des Mondes.

Schlapp ließ Holly sich auf eine Parkbank sinken. Ihr Herz machte immer noch 100 Meilen die Stunde. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, sog den erdig-herben Geruch ein. Hier in Tara Park war es ruhiger als irgendwo sonst in der Stadt. Ein krasses Gegenteil zu „Magic Burger".

Matt hob sie den Kopf und betrachtete eine Gruppe Vorschüler. Sie lauschten gebannt ihrer Lehrerin, die auf eine Hasselstrauch zeigte. Neugierig, aber auch etwas skeptisch tapsten sie auf die Zweige zu, um Rinde und Blätter zu berühren. Wahrscheinlich, überlegte Holly, war es das erste Mal , dass sie mit so einem Strauch in Kontakt kamen. Diese Kinder waren noch zu jung, um ein Oberflächenvisum zu bekommen. Sie hatten noch nie Tageslicht gesehen. Bei diesem Gedanken, fiel ihr ein, dass auch sie selbiges für längere Zeit nicht sehen würde und ihre Kehle zog sich zu. Der Ausblick auf Tara Park erschien ihr plötzlich bitter-süß.

Langsam kam spürte sie, wie ihr Geist wieder festen Boden unter die Füße bekam. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas über reagiert. Na gut, sie _hatte_ überreagiert. Sie war ein richtiges Mädchen gewesen. Sie wusste doch selbst, dass sie Regeln gebrochen hatte. Aber das hatte sie nur getan, weil sie es musste, nicht aus Spaß oder Nervenkitzel. Der kam nur noch dazu, in Form einer kleinen Stimme zu ihr sprach. Je nachdem klang diese nach Foalys oder Artemis Fowl. Die Vernunft meldete sich manchmal (selten) mit Troubles Worten. Aber man wollte diese Worte doch nicht auch noch in persona vorgesetzt bekommen, vom besten Freund, am mit so einem der schlimmsten Tage deines Lebens.

„Unsensibeler Machoblödmann", dachte Holly und stützte schmollend ihr Kinn auf. In ihren Gedanken bemerkte sie Trouble kaum, der ihr inzwischen in den Park gefolgt war. Knirschend kam er, in Sicherheitsabstand, auf dem Kiesweg zum stehen. Nach der Szene im „Magic Burger" war er Holly hinterhergelaufen, in der Hoffung, das sie niemandem zustieß bevor er sie fand. Eigentlich wusste er nicht so recht, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte. Dies hier war eine freie Stadt, er wollte von seiner Meinung nicht abrücken und Holly hatte zurück schließlich geschrieen. Auf dem Weg bis zur Parkbank hatte er sich die Worte zurechtgelegt, die genau das ausdrückten, ohne die Naturkatastrophe namens Holly Short noch mal zu entfesseln.

„Okay.", sagte er auf Hollys braunes Haar herunter, „Ich bin blöd, aber du bist hysterisch."

Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf. Stur schob sie den Kiefer vor.

„Du bist blöd, ich bin hysterisch, habe aber Recht damit, dass der Rat auf mir rumhackt."

„Ich bin blöd, du bist hysterisch, hast aber Recht damit, dass der Rat auf dir rumhackt, weißt aber, dass das du nicht unschuldig daran bist." Auffordernd strecke Trouble ihr seine rechte Hand hin. Holly erwogte für einen Augenblick das Friedensangebot. Dann schlug sie ein. Seufzend erhob Holly sich von der Bank.

„Man, da drin bin ich aber ganzschön abgedreht, was?", meinte sie müde lächelnd nach einer Weile. Trouble grinste. Nebeneinander gingen die beiden den Kiesweg hinab.

„Was du nicht sagst. Ich überlege mir, ob ich das Angebot von dem Kleinen doch annehme."

„Hä…?"

„Ach, nichts weiter", meinte Trouble und schmunzelte weiter die Büchse ringsum an. Er lege Holly den Arm um die Schulter. „Weißt du, ich glaube, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich alles kurz und klein geschlagen. Dann ich zusätzlich zur Suspendierung noch Hausverbot bei Magic Burger. Stell dir das mal vor." Holly lachte, wurde doch sofort wieder ernst.

„Es geht mir ja auch nicht nur um die Suspendierung.", sagte Holly, „Es geht darum, dass ich machen kann, was ich will. Nie bekomme ich irgendwelche Anerkennung." Gekränkt starrte sie auf eine Brombeerranke am Wegesrand. „Oh, sie haben es geschafft sich aus der Gewalt eines genialen Kriminellen zu befreien und obendrein die Hälfte des Lösegeldes mitzunehmen, natürlich. Aber warum haben sie sich überhaupt entführen lassen? Oh ja, sie haben geholfen Haven und alle anderen Unterirdischen vor den Menschen zu schützen, denken sie an die Kosten für die Allgemeinheit, die sie verursacht haben?"

Mitfühlend drückte Trouble ihr die Schulter. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber wenn du Dank suchst, dann hast du dich in Beruf vergreifen. Polizisten werden höchstens angenörgelt, von Zivilsten, die keine Ahnung haben. Aber guckt doch. Hier spielt das Leben, das wir schützen. Und es kann spielen, weil wir es schützen." Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung seines anderen Armes, wies der junge Captain auf die Parkanlage.

„Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Poesiealbum du dem Spruch geklaut hast.", sagte Holly bitter, „Aber es klingt so als hättest du recht." „Das ist auf jeden Fall die richtige Einstellung.", erwiderte Trouble.

Gemächlich umrundeten sie einen Teich mit Seerosen. Die Vorschüler bestaunten die Libellen, die drüber kreisten. Im hintern Teil des Park riefen ein paar Crunchballspieler durcheinander. Geräuschvoll nahm Trouble einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wer weis, vielleicht bittet dir die neu gewonnene Freizeit dir die Möglichkeit…äh…die anderen Seite des Lebens kennen zu lernen…oder so."

„Die Sonne scheint, die Blümchen blühen…", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Zum Beispiel."

Entnervt stöhnte Holly auf. Langsam kamen sie zum nächsten Ausgang des Parks. „Trouble, das ist eine künstliche Sonne und künstliche Blumen.", stellte Holly klar, „Und das ist alles, was ich die nächsten Wochen haben werde. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du kannst dir beim nächsten Oberflächeneinsatz die echte Sonne und die echten Blümchen live aus der Nähe betrachten."

„Ich pflück auch eins für dich."

„Kelp, wenn du mir ein Blümchen pflückst, dann stecke ich dir das dahin, wo keine Sonne irgendeiner Art scheint."

Am Ausgang des Park kamen wieder mehr Unterirdische in Sicht. Das laute, bunte Treiben der Stadt nahm Überhand. Holly lehnte sich an den Torposten und ließ den Blick schweifen…

Der prompt bliebt dieser an einem Riesenbildschirm hängen…

Der Boulevardsender hatte neue Nachrichten: „Trost in neuer Liebe – Zup-Skandal-Elfe lenkt sich von Verurteilung ab!"

Zu dem bekannten Videoschnipseln lief wieder eine Flut von Wörtern: „Nachdem ZUP-Elfe Holly Short einen schweren Karriereschlag hinnehmen musste, sieht es so aus als ob es doch einen Lichtblick in ihrem Leben gibt. Unsere Quellen berichten uns von der neuen und leidenschaftlichen Beziehung der jungen Frau."

Plötzlichen wurden Bilder von ihrem und Troubles Streit im „Magic Burger" eingeblendet. Die Bilder waren nicht besonders. Die Auflösung mies, der Winkel eigenartig. Nun, ihre Gesten sahen tatsächlich leidenschaftlich aus. Holly konnte es kaum fassen. Das war nicht mal eine Stunde her! Der Texte sauste weiter über den Schirm: „Shorts Krise scheint es der Beziehung nicht leicht zu machen, doch nach eigenen Angaben, denkt das Paar nicht an Trennung. Und tatsächlich werden wir wenig später Zeugen eines romantischen Spaziergangs mit diesem unscheinbaren Unbekannten im Tara Park."

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Zu diesen Worten erschien weiteres Bild. Sie und Trouble im Tara Park. Er die eine Hand um sie gelegt, die andere zur Geste erhoben. Sie, wie sie, schief lächelnd, an ihm hochsah. Wer es nicht genau wusste, musste glauben, Holly himmelte ihren Witze machenden Freund an. Nicht, dass sie sich den Hals verrenkte, um ihren rumlabernden Kollegen anzusehen, der einfach um einiges größer war als sie.

„Nein…", entfuhr es ihr leise. Das war echt zu viel für heute.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Trouble und sah in die Richtigung, in die Holly starrte wie paralysiert. Sie musste gar nicht hinsehen, um seine Reaktion mitzubekommen.

„Was, bei Frond, soll DAS denn?!", donnerte er. Entsetzten wollte nach draußen, fand doch nicht die Worte.

„Das…Das… Unscheinbarer Unbekannter! Die werden mich kennen lernen!"

Trouble wollte eigentlich einfach weiterbrüllen, doch der Spürsinn eines Polizisten setzte das Gesehene zusammen und schwenkte seine Körper herum.

„DA! Das waren diese kleinen miesen Zwergenbälger!" Nun wandte auch Holly den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und sah hinter ihnen den langsamsten der Zwerge ins Gestrüpp springen.

„Diese verdammten kleinen Ratten mit ihren Fotohandys! Terrorismus ist das!" Jetzt war der junge Elf mit seinem Anfall an der Reihe. Trouble war gerade drauf und dran, sich das zitternde Gestrüpp vorzunehmen, da hörte er Holly kichern. Sie spähte durch ihre Finger wieder auf den Monitor. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem man nur noch lachen konnte. Mit sanfter Gewalt hielt sie Trouble an Arm.

„Nein, Komm! Oder willst du von „unscheinbaren Unbekannten." bei diesen Worten gluckste sie leise, „zum grausigen Gewalttäter werden?"

„Haha! Sehr witzig!", polterte Trouble. Er konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten. Seufzend fuhr Holly sich durchs Haar. Es war in letzter Zeit so viel kompliziertes Zeug zusammengekommen. Kleine kompliziert Alltagsproblemen, die sich solange summierten bis sie ein großes kompliziertes Ding bildeten. Zum Beispiel ein schrottreifes Shuttle oder eine Liste von endlosen Anklagepunkten oder eine Affäre, die man gar nicht hatte. Mit den Großen Einfachen Problemen konnte Holly bestens umgehen. Nachdem man festgestellt hatte wer der Böse war, haute man dem einfach eines auf die Nase und fertig. Aber dem Gericht, oder der Yellow Press, konnte man nicht einfach eines auf die Nase geben. Man konnte nicht jemanden schlagen, nur weil er nervte. Das würde dann wieder ein fall fürs Gericht sein…

„Ja.", dachte Holly, „Ein schönes großes Problem, auf das man draufhauen konnte." Elfen erfüllen keine Wünsche. Zumindest nicht indem sie mit einem Glitzerstab winken. Doch trotzdem hatte Holly hinterher das Gefühl, dass etwas Ähnliches geschehen war…

Plötzlich fing Hollys ZUP-Piepser an zu piepen. Rasch zog Holly in aus der Tasche. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an.

„Was glaubst du was los ist?", fragte sie Trouble. Der Elf grunzte und starrte den Bildschirm an.

„Bei deinem Glück heute könnte fast dein Lieblingsfeind wieder da sein."

„Mal nicht den Troll an die Wand!"

Sie sah noch mal auf den Pieper. Warum wurde sie gerufen? Wollte der Rat ihr noch einen Nachschlag geben, oder alles nur Tunnelkrötengequake? Fragend sah Holly ihren Kumpel an: „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Trouble stemmte grimmig die Hände in die Hüften. „Also, ich geh' jetzt die Eltern dieser Bandage aufmischen. Und du…", er tippte nach den Pieper in ihrer Hand, „gehst und tust, was du am besten kannst."

* * *

Bye! 


	4. Bonus Nr 2

**Bonusmaterial**

zu

„Die Atlantiskrise" von berg-ulme

**Titel:**Bonusmaterial

**Author:**berg-ulme

**Rating:**FSK: ab 12

**Inhalt:**Das hier ist eine Art „Making of". Ich werbe auch etwas darüber schreiben, was mit beim schreiben hilft, oder was mich auf Ideen bringt.

**Disclaimer:**Das „Artemis Fowl" -Universum gehört nicht mir, sondern dessen Autor Eoin Colfer.

**Autorennotiz:** Ich hoffe ihr findet, das hier ein bisschen interessant. Sonst ist der Bonus eher ein Strafe oder noch Schlimmer: Pure Selbstdarstellung… Nun ja, Viel Spaß. Wenn ihr Fragen zu Themen habt, einfach mailen oder ins Review schreiben.

**Bonusmaterial zu Kapitel 2 von „Die Atlantiskrise"**

**Titel:**

„**Charaktere für die Tonne oder „Wo , zum Teufel, kommst du her? Du stehst gar nicht im Skript!"**

**! Vorsicht: Könnte Spoiler enthalten!**

Hey, ich begrüße euch zum zweiten Bonus. Zuerst mal, mich hat die doch ziemlich große Resonanz überrascht. Danke noch mal dafür.

Wie angekündigt, gibt es heute ein Thema, das ich schon vorgeschlagen habe, Es hat mich ein den Fingern gejuckt, dass Technobabble-Spezial zu machen, aber das hebe ich mir für später auf. Weil das oben genannte Thema ganz gut zu Kapitel 2 passt, nehme ich es jetzt. Also, die Überarbeitung von Kap. 2 war so, wie ich mir eine Hausentkernung vorstelle. Kompliziert, langwierig und man fragt, warum man nicht einfach ein neues Haus baut. Die Gründe sind ein Dach, tragende Wände, das Grundstück und die Aussicht. Das waren auch meine Gründe, denn ich klammerer mich doch noch gerne an das, was ich schon habe. Ich fürchte mich schon ein bisschen vor dem Bau ganz neuer Häuser bzw. ganz neuer Kapitel…

Nun, gut. Ich denke, dass das hier nicht der letzte Bonus über Entstehen und Vergehen von Charakteren und Handlungsorten sein wird. Ein paar Statisten werden nur kurz leben dürfen, bevor sie sterben müssen…

Ich schreibe einfach mal den Stand der Dinge:

„**Charaktere für die Tonne"**

Miss Musgo

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr. Kanntet ihr die eigentlich? Sie kommt erst in Kapitel 4 vor. Ich glaube, dass hatte ich schon mal gepostet. Egal. Wir hören sie erst am Telefon von Vinyáya. Sie ist ein Britney Spears-Klon, der auf der „Frond"-Verleihung performen soll. So als Sidekick, der die Helden nervt. Eigentlich hatte ich sie als ziemlich wichtigen Charakter geplant, folg dann aber raus, weil sich strategisch klüger und nervigere Charaktere mit höherem Konfliktpotenzial ergaben. Einer ist mir heute Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit eingefallen! Eigentlich entstand sie als Vorwand für einen Sketch, den ich einem Komiker geklaut habe. Den werde ich auch drinlassen…vielleicht. Vielleicht feiert sie auch ihre Auferstehung in dem einen oder anderen Twist.

Lily Frond

Jaaah, die habe jetzt nicht ich erfunden. Die kommt in den Büchern auch auf.

Aber ein wichtiger Teil von Kapitel 2 baute vor dem Remaster auf ihre blöd grinsende Präsens. Diesen Teil habe ich ausgebaut (Stichwort: Kapitelentkernung), obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fand. Es war besser für den Plot. Das ist die wahre Bedeutung von Mark Twians „Kill your darlings"-Zitat! Ja, Mrs. Rowling! Mit „Darlings" sind nicht zwingend liebgewonnene Charaktere gemeint! Die muss man nicht noch kurz vor Schluss abmurksen, nur weil man denk: „Ach, auf dem Friedhof ist noch Platz." Arggh…!

So, also…Eigentlich habe ich die Szene geändert, weil ich dachte: Da muss mehr Kitsch rein! Das Ganze mutierte dann ein bisschen. Keine Sorge, es ist immer noch kitschig. Bitte, sagt mir, wenn es zu OoC oder zu schlimm wird. Im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass Frond zu Gunsten der Charakteren rausgeflogen ist, wie Miss Musgo. Gruselig…es würde zu denen passen, wenn sie mein Gehirn ungefragt übernehmen. Oh Gott, die Schöpfung erhebt sich über Schöpfer!

„**Wo, zum Teufel, kommst du her? Du stehst gar nicht im Skript!"**

Crash, der Gnom, und andere Handlanger

Crash, der Gnom, den wir aus Kap. 1 kennen, hat in der ersten Version echt nicht viel gemacht, außer Tapato zu hauen. Gut, das macht er immer noch, aber jetzt hat er etwas mehr Innenleben. Ein solches hat er durch den Umstand bekommen, weil Colfer auch immer kleine niedliche Stories zu allen möglichen Leuten auf Lager hat. Das will ich auch, das ist lustig. Und es verhindert, dass man dem Telegramstil verfällt. Eine große Falle für mich. Und vor allem bringt es Masse! Masse, Masse, Masse!

Ich gebe es zu, ich bin eine „Masse!"-Junkie. Nichts ist toller für mich als diese kleine Lücke zwischen den Seiten bei „Word" in Seitensicht zu überspringen. Ja, ich weiss, Masse ist nichts alles. Aber ich denke immer, dass erfolgreiche Bücher oft dick sind. Das ist zwar oft keine hohe Literatur, aber dazu kann und will ich auch nicht zählen. Man braucht eben Zeit, um eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Und genau wegen dieser Gründe werden auch, ich nenne sie jetzt mal „der Techi", „die Medien-Tante" und „die Truppe", kleine Geschichten bekommen (Ihr werdet, diese Personen erkennen, wenn ihr sie seht).

„**Der fictionelle Urknall - oder „Handlungsorte aus dem Nichts"**

Tara Park

Die Geschichte, wie es zu diesen Ort kam, find zumindest ich, interessant.

In der ersten Version saß Holly nur auf einer Parbank rum, als Trouble sie einholt.

Parkbank- das war alles! Und zugleich die Keimzelle von Tara Park.

Ich brauchte noch einen netten Ort, an dem Trouble Holly finden kann. Dem Kapitel hatte etwas Masse! und Atmosphäre nicht geschadet und da gab es diese Parkbank. Warum also nicht der Park, in dem die dösige Bank herumstand.

Die Unterirdischen sehnen sich nach der Oberfläche und ein Visum ist keine einfache Sache. Sie bauen die Weltwunder nach. Warum nicht also auch einen Park? Da kann man mit den Kindern hingehen, ein Date haben oder Crunchball dort spielen.

Beim Schreiben fiel mir ein, was ich in Deutsch gelernt hatte. Nämlich, dass der Handlungsort oft die Stimmung der Charaktere widerspiegelt. Ich grüße, alle die mal „Bahnwärter Thiel" interpretieren mussten. Es stimmt. Im blöden Pommeskabuff nur Zank und Streit, im schönen Park die große Versöhnung. Danke, Unterbewusstsein. Ich habe versucht, dass ein bisschen auszubauen, bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so gut gelungen ist.

So, das war es wieder. Ich denke, dass ich mich schneller melde, denn Kap. 3 ist ziemlich kurz und ich versuche das regelmäßige Schreiben zu üben.

Bis bald!

P.S.: Ich habe mir im Bett noch mal Gedanken über die kommenden Kapitel gemacht, die noch der Exposition dienen werden. Naja, am Ende wusste ich, dass ich amputieren, transplantieren, pürieren und rehabilitieren werden muss. Verdammt. Dazu müssen Kapitel 3, 4 und 5 verknüpft werden. Kapitel 3 schwächten im Kern, Kapitel 4 ist in der ersten Version schon superlang in meinen Maßstäben und es muss überarbeitet werden, dabei legen die Kaps gerne noch mal zu. Kapitel 5 gibt es noch gar nicht. Aber bei genauer Überlegung könnten man Sachen aus 4 in 6 nehmen…ja, und dann noch dies…und jenes….(Geräusche, einer brabbelten Autorin, die in die Küche geht, um sich Kaffee zu machen)…


	5. Die Auflösung

**Autor:** Berg-Ulme

**Titel: **Die Atlantiskrise

**Ratings: **

**Zusammenfassung: **Nach mehr als einer Dekade verrät die Autorin einer handvoll interessierter Personen das Ende ihres Opus Magnum.

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte dient keinem kommerziellen Zecke. Alle Rechte liegen bei Eoin Colfer u. a.

**Autorennotiz:** Dieses ganze „Kapitel" ist eine Autorennotiz. Es ist kein Kapitel und keine richtige Geschichte. Daher ist die Grammatik schlecht. Ich habe es aufgeschrieben, wie ich es einer Freundin erzählen würde. Minus dem wildem Rumgefuchtel mit den Armen.

**Warnung:** Ich weise aber daraufhin, dass das hier die nicht-kommerzielle, nicht-kanonische Bearbeitung des fiktionalen Artemis Fowl-Universum ist. Ich weise jede Anschuldigung von mir, irgendwelche realen Geschehnisse kommentieren zu wollen. Genauso wenig will ich hiermit irgendeine politische Gruppierung oder Bewegung unterschützen oder kritisieren. Wie ich im Text deutlich mache, habe ich nur Motive aus dem Zeitgeschehen als Inspiration genutzt.

Dies ist nur die Idee einer Geschichte, die mir vor 10 Jahren kam und die ich nutzen wollte um andere Artemis Fowl – Fans unterhalten. Mehr nicht.

**Die Atlantiskrise – Die Auflösung**

(Autorin blickt auf die Zusammenfassung)

Wenn das mein Opus Magnum ist, na dann gute Nacht. Meine gesammelten Deutschaufsätze haben mehr Wörter und wurden wahrscheinlich von einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit wahrgenommen. Haha…seufz.

Nein, im Ernst. Jedem Leser dieser Geschichte gehört ein Stück Dank direkt aus meinem Herzen.

Diese Geschichte beleitet mich seit über zehn Jahren. Das müsst ihr euch mal vorstellen. Das muss ich mir mal vorstellen! Ich habe Schulabschlüsse gemacht, bin mehrmals umgezogen und einfach älter geworden. Einen ernsthaften Reboot/Relaunch hat diese Geschichte hinter sich. Und sie ist immer noch nicht fertig. Aber ich will, ich will, Ich will, dass ihr Leute wisst, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe! Ich habe mir in über zehn Jahren viel gedacht.

Artemis Fowl ist eine gute Buchreihe und ich war immer stolz ein relativ kleines deutschsprachiges Fandom zu unterstützen. Ich stand oft in einer Buchhandlung und wollte suchenden Müttern einen Band in die Hand drücken. Seit ich angefangen habe „Die Atlantiskrise" zu schreiben, sind viele weitere Bücher rausgekommen. Eoin Colfer hat die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, dann sollte ich das auch tun.

Die Terroristen sind schuld!

Der Grund, warum ich so an „Die Atlantiskrise" hänge, ist, dass ich von Anfang an einen Bösewicht hatte. Das ist eine wichtige Vorraussetzung für eine gute Fanfiktion. Guckt euch all die guten, legendären Fanfiktions an. Die haben Konflikt. Ein großes böses Etwas. Was sollen die Helden sonst bekämpfen?

Aluc war einfach so in meinem Kopf. Er ist charmant, intelligent und glaubt an die Sache, die er tut. Leider ist er ein Fanatiker, der die „Befreiung" Atlantis' von Haven mit allen Mitteln möglich machen will. Er ist Anführer einer terroristischen Vereinung namens „Tuan". Diese operieren meist innerhalb des Stadtstaates von Atlantis.

Da „Die Atlantiskrise" nach dem zweiten Band ihren Anfang nahm, ist inzwischen vieles nicht-kanonisch geworden. In Band 1 und 2 hatte man nur im Nebensatz von Atlantis gehört. Der Gedanke, dass es nur einen unterirdischen Staat gibt, erschien mir komisch. Daher baute ich ein Nachbarland ein.

Nun folgt ein bisschen „Headcanon". Atlantis ist eigentlich unabhängig, aber aufgrund seiner geringen Größe und seiner Geschichte ist es eine Art Satellitenstaat von Haven. Dieser Umstand sorgt für Vorurteile und Anfeindungen auf beiden Seiten.

Würde man einen Havenbewohner nach Atlantiern fragen, würden sie etwas vom aufbrausenden Temperament der Atlantier und Arroganz bezüglich auf ihr kulturelles Erbe erzählen. Ein Atlantier würde sagen, Leute aus Haven sind ignorante Besserwisser (Besserwessis?), die einem vorschreiben wollen, wie man zu Leben hat. Welche Partei hat da Recht? Wahrscheinlich keine und doch beide.

Die Atlantier haben ein großes kulturelles Erbe. Bevor die Stadt unterging, war sie ein Mekka der Technologie von so großer Macht und Bedeutung, dass sogar die gehirnamputierten Oberirdischen etwas davon mitbekommen haben. Siehe Platon.

Viele Atlantier haben Namen, die ich aus dem Spanischen entlehnt habe, einfach weil das die zweite Fremdsprache was, die ich anfing. Vinyáya mit ihrem á passte mir gut in den Kram. Unser neuer Charakter Con Trébol hatte es besonders gut. Con heißt einfach nur „mit" wie in „mit dabei". Eigentlich hieß er mal Con Cantar (mit Gesang), keine Ahnung warum. Ich habe ihn dann Trébol (span. Klee), weil Trouble Kelp (engl. Seetang) heißt. Irland-Klee, Atlantis-Seetang, Überkreuznamensgebung… Es ist besser als nichts!

Herrero (span. Schmied) ist ein Platzhalter für Schmidt oder Smith. Fakt: Ich habe nie gelernt das spanische Doppel-R auszusprechen. Zwei Figuren in dieser Geschichte haben damit Nachnamen, die die Autoren selbst nicht richtig aussprechen kann!

Der Kulturunterschied geht noch tiefer.

Die meisten Atlantier haben ein anderes Ritual, eine andere Art ihre Magie aufzuladen. Wie die Havenbewohner haben sie ein heiliges Buch und durch das Ritual beziehen sie Magie aus der Natur. Allerdings tun sie das nicht aus der Erde, sondern aus dem Wasser.

Man könnte es auch als eine andere Konfession ansehen.

Die Alchemie lehrt von den vier Elementen: Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft. Warum nur aus der Erde Magie ziehen? Die Atlantier wählten das Wasser als Quelle, da unsere Vorfahren aus dem Wasser kamen und wir auch zum großen Teil aus Wasser bestehen. Die Havenbewohner wählten Erde, denn wir sind alle aus Mineralien (Erde) und wir werden wieder zu Erde, wenn wir sterben. Es braucht Wasser und Erde für ein Lebewesen.

Im Prinzip sind sich beide Religionen sehr ähnlich. Auch die Atlantier können ihrer Magie verlieren, wenn sie Unrechtes tun. Bei Tageslicht verblasst ihre Magie. Sie müssen sich regelmäßig aufladen usw.

Jeder, der „Nathan der Weise" gelesen hat oder lesen musste, kann sich jetzt denken wohin die Riese geht. Für die, die das nicht haben/mussten oder zu faul zum Googlen sind: Es ist ein Theaterstück von Gotthold Ephraim Lessing. In dem geht es um die Unterschiede und die Gemeinsamkeiten in Judentum, Islam und Christentum und welche Religion die Einzigwahre sei. Die Ringparabel vom Vater mit den drei Söhnen kommt drin vor.

Bei mir sind Artemis Fowl, der 11. September und „Nathan der Weise" zur etwa gleichen Zeit im Hirn gelandet, zusammen lebenslanger Bestrahlung durch den Archetyp des smarten Bösewichts. Dieser Plot ist, was dabei heraus gekommen ist.

Leute, die alt genug sind, um sich zu erinnern, wissen was der 11. September für ein medialer, politischer und gesellschaftlicher Einschnitt war. Das Gespenst des Terroristen war wohl so etwas wie die Keimzelle in meinem Kopf, aus der Aluc entstanden ist. Die Ausgangssituation mit Satellitenstaat wider Willen Atlantis und den Tuan führt zu unserer Geschichte.

Endlich!

Was wisst ihr also?

Nicht viel. Im **ersten Kapitel **wird Offizier Tapato Oculto als Spion der AUS (Atlantische Untergrundsicherheit) entlarvt und gefoltert. In Hamburg. Warum? Nur damit Holly dahin zurück muss, Hamburgzwischenfall usw.

Sein Job war es undercover bei den Tuan zu ermitteln. Das ist offensichtlich schief gegangen. Stattdessen hängt unser Freund in einem Container fest. Nach einem Auftritt von Aluc und einer gewissen Maya werden wir, mit einem Cliff-Hänger ins zweite Kapitel geschickt. Was wird nur aus dem armen Tapato geworden sein?

Über das zweite Kapitel habe ich mich bereits in den „Making of" – Kapiteln ausgelassen.

Ich haben wirklich mehr „Making of" als tatsächliche Geschichte… Mh…Wie war das noch…Wenn man über etwas redet, wird es nie fertig… Nein, da muss ich mich irren…

Was ist der Punkt von Kapitel 2?

Die Beziehung von Holly und Trouble soll gezeigt werden. Es wird auf die Macht der Medien verwiesen. Wir erfahren, dass es eine Filmpreisverleihung geben soll, die in dieser Geschichte noch einen wesentlichen Teil der Handlung hat. Dieses Kapitel enthält auch meinen Lieblingswitz, den mit den Blumen. Er wurde in den Reviews nicht gewürdigt, ihr Banausen.

Am Ende wird Holly zurück zur ZUP gerufen, obwohl sie doch suspendiert ist.

Jetzt kommt, was ihr noch nicht wisst.

Es wird kompliziert. So kompliziert, dass es mir das Genick gebrochen hat. In den folgenden drei Kapiteln hätte ich folgendes leisten müssen:

- Einführung von Root, Foaly, Vinyáya und der AUS in die Geschichte

-Vorstellung des Hotel Bijou als Handlungsort

-Beschreibung des gespannten Verhältnisses der ZUP und der AUS

-Einführung der dritten Hauptcharakters Con

Dies alles hätte mit Hinweisen zum Finale und zu den Beziehungen der Personen untereinander versehen sein müssen. Dazu kommt ein Mindestmaß an Logik, was z.B. Anwesendheit von Person X an Ort Y zu Zeitpunkt Z erklärt. Das habe ich einfach nicht gepackt!

**In Kapitel 3** hat Vinyáya, die für die Gala-Sicherheit zuständig ist, das Hotel besichtigt, um später eine Nachricht von ihrem AUS- Kollegen Yew zubekommen. Dieser meldet, dass Oculto von den Tuan geschnappt wurde und nun die Gala in höchster Gefahr schwebt. Man darf sich aber nichts anmerken lassen, da die Journalisten um die Polizei kreisen wie die Geier. Ganz besonders eine Reporterin namens Cosima Bouquet.

Szenenwechsel:Root und Foaly werden von Vinyáya benachrichtigt. Es wird beschlossen ein Team aus ZUP- und AUS-Leuten hinter den Tuan herzuschicken und eine Einsatzbesprechung wird einberufen. Holly wird angepiept. Hinter dem Rücken von Vinyáya ruft Root später noch Trouble auf eigene Faust dazu.

Warum? Zum einen will Root, dass die ZUP das Ruder über diese Operation in der Hand behält. Zum anderen habe ich da als Autor nicht auf gespaßt und musst tricksen. Trouble muss bei der Besprechung dabei zu sein, sonst muss ich all die Exposition zweimal hinschreiben und das wäre doof. Der Teil, in dem nur Holly angepiepst wird, war schon online als ich den Fehler bemerkte.

**In Kapitel 4** erfahren wir, was aus dem armen Tapato geworden ist. Er ist nicht tot. Er ist der Überbringer einer Nachricht. Diese Nachricht hat er mit Blut an die Wand seiner Gummizelle geschrieben. Aus Tapato ist ein Tuan-Zombie geworden. Eine hohläugige Hülle, die jene Worte perdigt, gegen die er sich zuvor stark gemacht hat.

Den gehirngewaschenen Tapato und seine Gummiszene betrachten wir über die Schulter von Con hinweg. Con Trébol ist unser dritter Hauptdarsteller und Tapato war sein Freund. Sein bester Freund und Vaterersatz. Das Yin zu seinem Yang. Ein vorbildlicher AUS-Offizier. Loyal und Gewissenhaft. Er war immer für Con da und hat ihm auf den richtigen Weg geleitet. Nun muss er sich ansehen, wie sein Freund von den Tuan missbraucht wird. Drama!

Schade, dass ihr die Gesten nicht sehen könnt, die ich hier mache.

Doch es geht noch weiter. Die Nachricht, die Tapato an die Wand schreibt, ist nicht irgendeine fanatisches Geschreibsel, sondern auch eine Vorankündigung auf einen Anschlag.

Okay?

So, dann wissen wir jetzt, was Cons Motivation ist um den Tuan mächtig den Tag zu verhageln. Dazu wissen wir, dass die meisten Atlantier gegen die Tuan sind. Die Bevölkerung von Atlantis hat am meisten unter ihnen zu leiden. Daher ist auch viel Fokus auf Con und Vinyáya, die zeigen sollen, dass eben nicht alle Atlantier so sind wie die Tuan.

Als Nachricht an der Wand hatte ich einen Text mit dreierlei Bedeutung beplant. Einerseits wäre es ein Propagandatext der Tuan geworden, eine sehr vage Ankündigung eines Anschlages und ein Rätsel.

Dieses Rätsel sollte für den aufmerksamen Leser sein, so wie die Geheimschrift in den AF-Büchern. Ich glaube, Steganographie nennt sich jene Art von Rätseln. Immer der soundsovielte Buchstabe sollte genommen werden und alle soundsovielten Buchstaben verraten die Lösung. Es wäre etwas wie „ _**4.**_ Vers aus dem Buch der Atlantier: Da regnete es hinab.". Bei jedem viertem Buchstaben käme hier „ETHB" ohne Leestellen und „REEI" mit Leerstellen mitzählen raus. Im richtigen Rätsel wurde die Lösung natürlich Sinn machen und sagen wer das Mädchen bekommt. Con oder Trouble?

Einen solchen Text zu schreiben ist ganz schön schwer. Das kann ich euch sagen.

Damit hätten wir also den Cliffhanger aufgelöst, den Hauptcharakter eingeführt, seine Motivation geklärt und ein Rätsel à la Colfer eingebaut. Auf zur Einsatzbesprechung!

**Kapitel 5** wäre nichts weiter als ein großer Raum mit einem Tisch gewesen, in dem Leuten sich erzählen, was zu tun ist. Ich als Autor hätte das letzte großer Stück Exposition hinklotzen müssen. Jeder logische Fehler hätte sich hier später gerächt.

Kein Druck also!

Wie immer hätte ich alles auch mit Beziehung voll schmieren müssen. Ich hatte nämlich vor mit zwei Dreiecks-Konstellationen zu arbeiten. Holly, Con und Trouble auf der einen Seite; Root, Aluc und Vinyáya auf der anderen. Zwei ZUP-Offiziere mit enger Beziehung und ein Typ aus Atlantis? Parallelen? Emotionaler Ballast? Vergangenheit, die sich wiederholt? Kekse? (Nein, keine Kekse.)

Außerdem sind bei der Besprechung auch noch der AUS-Chef Yew und sein Assistent Apagon zu gegen, die die nötigen Insider-Infos aus den Tuan rausrücken. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Kram, der mich überfordert in dieser Story.

Ja, Vinyáya und Aluc haben Geschichte. Ivy Vinyáya war (bei mir) Heilerauszubildende bevor sie zur ZUP ging, und ihr Vater war Atlantier. Deshalb ist sie auch Chefin der Gala-Sicherheit. Mit ihrem familiären Hintergrund macht sich das gut. Da sie damals mit Aluc zusammen studierte, kam sie in Kontakt der alten Magie, der Aluc sich verschrieben hat. Die Tuan setzten Magie über Technik. Nach geheimem Wissen ausgebildete Magier können mit einfachsten Mittel erstaunliches wirken. Heutzutage ein großer Vorteil, da Foaly keine Strahlung, keinem Mainframe und keine Legierung hat an, nach denen er scannen kann. Wie gemacht für Terroristen. Vinyáya, ZUP und AUS wissen von diesen Tuan-Magiern, aber sie wissen nicht wie groß ihre Macht ist.

Unheilvolle Stimmlage: _Und so weiß VInyáya nicht, dass noch mehr Schatten der Vergangenheit auf sie warten…_

**Kapitel 6:** Nach der Einsatzbesprechung werden Holly, Con und Trouble also nach Hamburg geschickt, weil man die Tuan da das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Holly hat viel Spaß am Ort ihres einstigen Versagens….

Sie und Con reden darüber, dass sie diese Stadt nicht mögen. Con erzählt, dass Tapato immer für ihn da war und so weiter.

Hier große Charakterszene für Con. Das ist doof. Ich mag Con nicht. Er war immer so flach. Das fing mit seiner Namensfindung an und hörte nie auf. Ich bin froh, dass ich so viel Theorie über ihn zusammen kratzen konnte. Er ist aus mehreren technischen Gründen wichtig für den Plot, aber sonst… Ihr dürft ihn gerne nicht mögen, ich mag ihn auch nicht. Er ist quasi der „Minerva Paradizo" dieser Geschichte. Oh Gott, erst jetzt wo ich dass hier schreibe, merke ich wie ähnlich die beiden sind. Vom Autor bräsig eingestreute Love Interests….

Egal, weiter im Text: Beide beschließen ZUP ZUP und AUS AUS sein zulassen und einfach Ärsche zu treten, während Trouble verwirrt und/oder eifersüchtig durch die Container läuft. Aber bevor die schmalzig-romantischen Andeutungen Überhand nehmen, kommt uns der Plot dazwischen.

Ortwechsel: In Haven tut sich zeitgleich allerhand. Die Gäste der Gala treffen ein, das Personal bringt sich in Stellung, der Presse presst. Um die Öffentlichkeit nicht zu beunruhigen wird der Plan abgespult wie gehabt.

Genauso machen es die Tuan. Mit ZUP und AUS auf einer falschen Fährte Richtung Hamburg und sämtliche feine Gesellschaft aus beiden Staaten auf einem Haufen versammelt, kann man jetzt die Falle zu schnappen lassen.

Assistent/Tuan-Maulwurf/Doofmann Apagon schickt seinem Herrn und Meister Aluc auf geheimen Weg das Zeichen auszurücken. Unglücklich für ihn gemerkt er nicht, dass er an seinem Spendeplatz dabei neugierig beobachtet wird.

Unser Trio findet in Hamburg Informationen über das eigentliche Vorhaben der Tuan sowie ein Ding aus Fünfecken, das noch wichtig wird. Bevor sie herausfinden jedoch, was genau es damit auf sich hat und was die Tuan planen, greifen deren Schergen an. Überraschung: Hamburg war nur eine Ablenkung.

Einer weitere Regel für gute Fanfiktion ist: Die Leute müssen tun, was sie immer tun.

Richtig geil ist Star Wars nur mit Lichtschwertkämpfen, Herr der Ringe nur mit Ringgeistern und „Zurück in die Zukunft" nur mit Zeitreisen. In viel zu vielen Fics kauft Harry Potter Gardinen und kocht James Bond Abendessen. Ich meine, James Bond kocht Abendessen, nicht _unbedingt_ für Harry Potter. Ihr weißt, was ich meine.

Deshalb als AF-gerechte Beschäftigung für unsere Helden: Dumme Kobolde, Luftkämpfe über der Nordsee und Plasmagewehre.

Unser Trio schafft es nach Borkum zu fliehen. Zwischendurch muss Con Trouble mit dem Meerjungfrauenmanöver vorm Ertrinken retten. Meerjungfrauenmanöver ist, wenn jemand, der unter Wasser atmen kann (Con), einem, der das nicht kann (Trouble), beatmet…

Bildlich vorstellen, kichern und sich nicht weiter über die komische Stimmung wundern, wenn die drei auf Borkum ankommen.

Nachdem Kampf sind alle Magie-mäßig ziemlich ausgelaugt. Con ist besonders geschwächt. Er gehört zu den Atlantriern, die keine Kiemen haben, sondern musste sich und Trouble über einen magischen Prozess Sauerstoff in die Lungen holen. Das hat ihn verbraucht wie einen Teebeutel. Gott sei dank haben wir ein Meer mit Gezeiten vor der Tür. Die Vorraussetzung für das Ritual der Atlantier. Con macht sich an sein Ritual und plaudert mit den Robben (Delfine sind was für Mädchen). Trouble und Holly werten die Informationen aus und versuchen die Basis zu erreichen. Leider hat die Basis keine guten Neuigkeiten.

**Kapitel 7:** Foaly und Root stehen rum und gucken doof zu wie die Gala den Bach runtergeht. _Wie immer_ sind Foalys astreinen, bomben- und idiotensichern Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die absolut sicher sind, in sich selbst implodiert.

Was ist überhaupt los? Die Tuan haben die Gala infiltriert und halten alle Würdenträger beider Staaten in einem Zeitfeld als Geisel.

Der besondere Twist: Es ist ein doppeltes Zeitfeld. Das zweite Zeitfeld hebt die Zeit-Stopp-Wirkung des ersten auf. Diese einfache Sache war immer eine zentrale Idee dieser Geschichte! Das Innere des Feldes fällt nicht aus der Zeit. Es entsteht aber eine Zone zwischen den Zeitfeldern, in der die Zeit stillsteht, eine undurchdringliche Barriere. Alles, was man hineinschickt, hat „keine Zeit", um etwas zutun und bleibt stecken. Nur die Tuan-Magier können Tunnel im Feld erzeugen, um ihre Bedingungen auszuhandeln. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht reißen sie auch einfach nur die Macht an sich. So weit war ich noch nicht mit der Planung. Mein Gott, was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir?

Die Tuan bauen einen Kommunikationsweg aus dem Zeitfeld auf. Irgendwie muss man seine Forderungen ja stellen. Für die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt nutzen sie Kristallkugeln, die in ziemlich rustikalen Drahtgestellen hängen und deren Signale mit Kristallen und Steinen eingestellt werden. Sehr Low-Tech. Wie ein Radio mit Vakuum-Röhren, nur mit Magie, aber leicht zu bauen und zu schmuggeln.

Für feste Materie (z.B. Personen, Essen, Waffen) nutzen die Tuan kleine Dodekaeder aus Metall. Das sind Körper, deren außen Haut aus zwölf Fünfecken bestehen. Wir wissen, dass Fünfecke wichtig sind, was Zeitfelder angeht. In solche Dodekaeder stecken sie Nachrichten usw. und lassen es durch die Barriere reisen. Eben so ein Ding haben Holly, Con und Co. In Hamburg sichergestellt. _Vielleicht_ wird Foaly später draus etwas basteln und damit alle retten. Nach der Schlappe am Anfang sollte der sich mal anstrengen!

Aluc und Root tauschen ein paar Nettigkeiten aus, bis Aluc die Verbindung kappt, um alle ein wenig schmoren zulassen. Etwas fraglich bleibt für Foaly, wie das Signal überhaupt den Weg aus dem doppelten Zeitfeld findet. Die Tuan müssen noch eine Art Maulwurf außerhalb haben. Mh…wer könnte das wohl sein? Sollte man die offenen Augen und Ohren der Presse fragen? Neee, die machen nur Ärger.

Kleiner Einschub: Ich wehre mich gegen die Anschuldigung, die Plotelemente nur geklaut zu haben. Geiseln in Zeitfeldern und Heldenteams, die auf der Oberwelt rumlaufen, während in Haven Revolutionen stattfinden, gibt nicht in der Artemis Fowl – Reihe. Bestimmt nicht in Band 1 und 2. Und selbst wenn, dann habe ich das_ nicht_ erst später gemerkt und dann in mich reingegrinst. Und überhaupt! Lieber gut geklaut als schlecht erfunden! Everything is a Remix! Ich habe noch andere Sachen zutun! Ich muss noch Gardinen kaufen und das Abendessen bringt sich auch nicht selbst auf den Tisch.

Abermals Szenenwechsel, diesmal laden wir in der VIP-Longe des Hotel Bijou:

Nun, Vinyáya übernimmt der Ruder unter den Gefangenen, zwirbelt sich eventuell noch etwas Heilermagie aus dem Stammhirn und wartet auf die ZUP.

Da Vinyáya in dem Feld gefangen ist, hat der Leser Einblick und Aktion im Zeitfeld.

Erstmal hat sich Vinyáya auf Kooperation mit den Geiselnehmern eingerichtet. So hat sie Gelegenheit die Lage im Zeitfeld zu sondieren. Die Ergebnisse sind ernüchternd. Es gibt keine Waffen außer Dessertgabeln (Was ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einer Dessert- und einer Kuchengabeln?). Alle Mitgeiseln sind Zivilisten oder noch schlimmer Restmitglieder, die mehr Behinderung als Hilfe darstellen. Sicherheits- und Servicepersonal wurde schon im Vorfeld von den Tuan unterwandert und der Rest fürs Erste unschädlich gemacht.

Aluc lässt Vinyáya zu sich bringen und es gibt ein Gespräch, in dem der Bösewicht seinen finsteren Plan erklärt. Der Klassiker halt. Außerdem will er Vinyáya bequatschen ab jetzt bei seiner Truppe mitzumachen.

Gut, dass Aluc genauso gerne seine Gedanken mitteilt wie ich, denn es klärt einige Fragen.

Wie zum Teufel schaffen es die Tuan-Magier die Zeitfelder so lange aufrecht zu erhalten? Es wurde uns in Band 1 doch erklärt, dass Magier schnell müde werden und wenn einer aufs Klo muss, ist Schicht im Zeitfeldschacht. Die Antwort ist einfach: Drogen!

Aluc verabreicht seinen Magiern große Dosen „Mondlicht". Eine Aufputschdroge, die jemanden länger und mehr Magie kanalisieren lässt. Aluc stellt Ivy die mächtigste Nachwuchsmagierin aus seinen Reihen vor: Maya Herrero. Sie ist ein junges Mädchen aus Atlantis, das sich mit ihrem Bruder zusammen den Tuan anschloss. Ihre Eltern starben (bei einer Auseinandersetzung von AUS und den Tuan) und beide liefen Gewahr in dem System aus Pflegefamilien und Waisenheimen verloren zu gehen. Mayas Bruder, Theodor schloß sich den Tuan und zog seine Schwester mit. Theodor macht die AUS für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich und ist ein fanatischer Anhänger Alucs.

Maya ist nachdem unterirdischen Standart noch sehr jung und hat niemanden außer ihrem großen Bruder, so folgte sie ihm. Sie stellte sich als großes magisches Talent raus und wird seitdem von Aluc für seine Zwecke benutzt. Das erfährt Vinyaya von Maya als die beiden medizinische Hilfe an verletzten Tuan und Geiseln leisten. Vinyaya gelingt es eine Beziehung zu dem Mädchen aufzubauen, denn auch sie hat eine Vorgeschichte, die eng mit Aluc und Magie verknüpft ist.

Unheilvolle Stimmlage noch mal: _Die Schatten der Vergangenheit erscheinen…_

**Für Kapitel 8** wäre ein Flashback angesagt gewesen. Ich hatten erst überlegt, ob es nicht besser als Kurzgeschichte wäre, aber ich beschreibe hier gerade den Plot einer Geschichte, die nie fertig werden wird….

In dem Flashback geht es darum, wie Vinyaya sich entscheidet zur ZUP zu gehen, Root das erste Mal trifft und ihre grauen Haare bekommt.

Die grobe Story ist, dass Heiler-Studenten und eine paar junge ZUP-Offiziere die neue Droge „Mondschein" testen sollen. ZUP hat besonderes Interesse daran, weil diese Substanz Einsätze auf der Oberfläche sehr erleichtern würde.

Unter den Heilern haben wir eben Aluc Antonius und Ivy Vinyaya. Bei der ZUP die jungen Offizier Julius Root und sein damals noch bester Kumpel Briar Cudgoen. Wenn das keine Combo ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Wenn man Dinge für den Oberflächeneinsatz testen will, macht man das an der Oberfläche. Irgendwas geht schief (Jaja, soweit war ich noch nicht) und unsere Helden sehen sich in der Zwickmühle. Briar muss gerettet werden, ohne dass die Oberirdischen das mitbekommen. Ach, Briar…. Was machst du nur?

So haben wir unser Dreiergespann. Zwei Zupies und ein Typ aus Atlantis. Okay, Vinyáya ist noch nicht wirklich bei ZUP, aber sie ist auf „Mondschein" und hat Briar's Lasergewehr. Das ist mehr ZUP als die meist Offizier je sein könnten. Eine lange Geschichte kurz erzählt. Aluc spielt nicht im Team, Vinyáya muss sehr, sehr viel Magie kanalisieren und zusammen mit Root rettet sie den Tag (Und Briar, seufzt).

Allerdings bekommt sie eine bis dahin unbekannte Nebenwirkung von „Mondschein" zu sprühen. Diese ganze kanalisierte Magie kommt nicht aus der Energie, die man mit dem Ritual auflädt. Sie wird einem vom der Lebenszeit abgezogen.

Vinyáya musste Lebenszeit opfern. Als der Effekt sie einholt, können andere Heiler den Effekt auf eine lebensunwichtige Region ihres Körpers lenken, ihre Haare. So wird Vinyáya schon mit jungen Jahren grau.

Julius besucht sie später im Krankenhaus. Als Geschenk und Dankeschön hat er Haartönung mitgebracht. Sehr charmant. Wirklich.

Da überlegt sich Vinyáya es noch mal, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen soll. Außerdem hat sie jetzt erstmal ein anderes Ziel vor Augen. Beste ZUP-Offizierin zu werden, die die Unterirdischen je gesehen haben.

Aluc nimmt von dem ganzen Spektakel den Eindruck mit, dass Geheimhaltung ganzer Zivilisationen vielleicht nicht die geilste Idee ist. Von wegen widernatürlich, Behinderung und Bevormundung der Völker auf beiden Seiten der Erdkruste, Ressourcenverwendung und so weiter und so fort. So trennen sich Vinyáyas und seine Wege. Wir sollten erst viel später wieder etwas von Aluc hören…

Ende Flashback

Damit sind wir **im neunten Kapitel** und haben durch einen schreibtechnischen Kniff Hintergrundgeschichte und Charakterisierung für unsere Figuren rausgeschlagen. Komisch, wie das so läuft…

Unser Außenteam hat sich wieder gefangen. Trouble hat gute Nachrichten: „Es ist nichts schlimmer geworden."

Im Artemis Fowl-Kosmos macht sich für eine solche Nachricht schon mal einen Sekt auf. Das Team soll nach Haven kommen. Holly geht um Con zu holen, der sein Ritual beendet hat.

Nun haben wir Mondlicht, Strand, Drama, ein Atlantier, der sich mit Seehunden unterhält – alles sehr romantisch. Nein, wirklich.

Als Atlantier hat Con ein leidenschaftliches Herz und er mag Holly wirklich sehr. Im euphorischen Zustand nach dem Ritual, schenk er Holly einen _Atemzug_. Ein Häppchen Magie, ein Stück Lebenskraft, das er von sich auf Holly überträgt. Wenn nötig, wird es Holly atmen lassen. Bei Trouble musste Con dies tun, hier ist es freiwillig, eine Geste. Überlegt wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn jemand euch ein Stück _Leben_ schenkt würde.

Die traute Stimmung hält nicht lange, denn unser Team muss zurück nach Haven und macht sich auf den Weg.

Showdown?

**Kapitel 10**

Showdown!

Auch wenn es sich laut der Beschreibung nicht danach anhört, waren Foaly und Root nicht untätig. Man hat den Maulwurf Apagon geschnappt und Cosima Bouquet, die hintern ihm hergeschlichen ist. Beide können nach Informationen zugequetscht werden. Apagon hat Amnesie (Tuan-Magie, der Zeug ist für alles gut), doch die Beobachtungen Bouquets führen unsere Helden auf die Spur. Die Tuan-Magier nutzen die Brunnen und Wasserleitungen als Kanäle für ihre Magie. Glaubt mir, ich habe Zeichnung davon irgendwo in meinem alten Kinderzimmer.

Die aquaphile Gestaltung des Hotels Bijou spielte erst den Planern der Gala, dann den Tuan und nun unseren Team in die Hände. Ähnlich wie der Blinde Fleck, wo die Nerven den Augenapfel verlassen, hat auch das doppelte Zeitfeld eine Schwachstelle, einen Abwasserschacht. Zusammen mit dem Ding, das unser zurückgekehrtes Außenteam mitgebracht hat, schient es nun eine Möglichkeit zu gegeben die „Nicht-Zeit-Barriere" zwischen den Zeitfeldern zu durchdringen. Unser Außenteam wird zum Innenteam.

Nachdem Aluc von seinem Maulwurf keine Meldung eher bekommen hat, weiß er, dass irgendwas los ist. ZUP und AUS sind also unter Zeitdruck. Foaly und Root bolzen unser Helden durch die Bewässerungsanlagen und es gibt Aktion.

Mit Aktion ist es so eine Sache. Man kann als Autor viel geiles Zeug abfackeln, so lange nur Person X zu Zeitpunkt Y an Ort Z rauskommt. Natürlich nutzt Holly beim Tauchen durch die Abwasserleitung Cons Atemzug. In dieser Geschichte werden keine Dinge geklaut, geschenkt, verloren oder gefunden, wenn sie später nicht relevant sind, verdammt!

Und hey, wenigstens ist es diesmal kein radioaktiv verseuchtes Gel. Und vielleicht macht Con bei guter Führung noch einen Atemzug für Holly locker, zwinkerzwinker.

Es gibt einen Endkampf mit Aluc, ein paar höhere Regierungsbeamte erleiden Gehirnschäden, sind also nicht weiter benachteiligt. Am Ende fliegt Aluc sein Zeitfeld um die Ohren, denn auch durch Propaganda und Mondschein gestählte Tuan-Magier halten nur _so_ viel aus. Nachdem Öffnen der Zeitbarriere machen ZUP und AUS Kleinholz aus den Tuan-Söldnern. Erste Hilfe und Verhaftungen für alle! Yeahie!

**Epilog**

Nun haben wir uns zum Ende gekämpft. Also, ich habe gekämpft und ihr habt gelesen. Wer weiß, was da schlimmer ist. Im Epilog klären wir das Verbleiben der Charaktere auf.

Was wird aus unseren zwei Dreiecken? Ein Quadrat? Ein größeres Dreieck?

Aluc wird verhaftet und wegsperrt. Wenn er Glück hat, landet er im gleichen Knast wie Opal und ist nächste Woche wieder draußen.

Root und Vinyáya sind seit Jahrhunderten gute Kollegen und das ist auch gut so. Eine wichtige Nachricht, die ich in dieser Geschichte auch transportieren wollte. Man darf Freunde bleiben, denn Freunde gut.

Vinyáya und atlantische Heiler kümmern sich um Maya, ihren Bruder und die anderen Mondschein-Opfer. Tapato kommt zu Doktor Aragon. Con und Trouble müssen einsehen, dass Aussie bzw. Zupies nicht alle Schwachtmaten sind. Irgendwer hatte auch noch was von Keksen gesagt.

_Ende._


	6. Reste-Rampe: Neue Szenen

**Autor:** Berg-Ulme

**Titel: **Die Atlantiskrise

**Ratings: **

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte dient keinem kommerziellen Zecke. Alle Rechte liegen bei Eoin Colfer u. a.

**Autorennotiz:** Hier sind noch ein paar Szenen und ein Text, die ich bereits ausgeschrieben hatte. Ganz lustig. Zusammen mit der Auflösung könnte ihr euch die Geschichte selber zusammenbauen. IKEA-Geschichten!

Nummer:2

Kapitel: -

Abschrift: ?

„Magie der Elemente im Artemis Fowl-Universum nach Berg-Ulme"

Ich habe oben in Text schon erzählt, dass die Atlantier ein anderes Ritual pflegen. Ich wollte noch etwas mehr dazu schreiben, denn die ganze alchemistische Thematik in der Artemis Fowl - Reihe finde ich sehr interessant, besonders weil sie Magie mit Wissenschaft mischt.

In der realen Welt finde ich das höchst unprofessionell und im Ganzen bin ich gegen Esoterik. Trotzdem habe ich mich als ich jünger war viel damit beschäftigt, denn beide Systeme tun etwas Wichtiges: Sie ordnen die Welt.

In der fiktionalen Welt (Ich treue euch zu, dass ihr Fiktion und Wirklichkeit trennen könnt.) von Artemis Fowl machte es mir Spaß aus den wenigen Versatzstücken, die wir aus Band 1 und 2 hatten, ein System zu machen, welches den Dingen mehr Zusammenhang gibt.

Also:

Es gibt vier Elemente: Feuer, Wasser Erde und Luft.

In meinem AF-Universum hat jedes dieser Elemente das gleiche Potenzial an magischer Energie. Allerdings haben sie ein unterschiedliches Reaktionpotential. Das heißt die Magie ist nicht überall gleich stabil. Am stabilsten ist Erde. Sie bleibt so ist, ist schwer und bewegt sich nicht von allein. Es speichert seine Magie sehr gut, daher kann man sich bequem daran aufladen.

Nicht ganz so stabil ist Wasser. Es bewegt sich, verdampft und regnet wieder herunter. Am liebsten fließt es jedoch mit der Schwerkraft zu großen Pfützen zusammen, die zwei Drittel unseres Planeten bedecken. Wasser ist zwar nicht so stabil wie Erde aber es ist genug da, um sich aufzuladen. Zum dem wird die Wasser-Magie auch als Grund angesehen, warum Atlantier auf Havenbewohner so „unstet" wirken.

Für ihr Ritual brauchen Atlantier den Vollmond als Katalysator und ein Gewässer, das von den Gezeiten beeinflusst wird (Mond – Wasser – Gezeiten – bla).

Sie knien etwa dies zur Hüfte im Wasser und fahren in Takt der Wellen mit beiden Händen durch den Sand. Nachteil gegenüber dem Ritual der Havenbewohner: Man braucht länger und wird am ganzen Körper nass und dreckig. Vorteil: Vollmond und Meer mit Gezeiten sind nicht so anfällig Kettensägen gegenüber wie hundertjährige Eichen.

Luft als Gas ist bereits so instabil, das es unweiteres unmöglich ist dessen Magie zu ernten.

Allerdings gibt es da eine Ausnahme.

Ihr kennt doch Kängurus. Es wurde mal ausgerechnet, dass alle Kängurus tot sein müssten. Warum? Weil ihr Hüpfen mehr Energie kostet als sie über ihre Nahrung aufnehmen könnten. Allerdings gibt es trotzdem Kängurus. Der Trick ist, dass sie auf physikalische Weg Energie in ihrem Körper speichern. In etwas so wie man eine Sprungfeder spannt. Bei jedem Hopser wird in den Muskeln Energie für den nächsten Hopser gespeichert.

Die Feen unter den Unterirdischen tun etwas Ähnliches. Ihr größtes Organ sind die Fügel, mit denen sie ohne technisches Hilfe fliegen können. Fliegen ist ein großer Energieaufwand. Der Körper eines Vogels ist sehr auf diese Fortbewegungsart ausgelegt. Flügel statt Armen mit Händen, hohle Knochen usw.

Die Anatomie einer Fee oder eines Feenmannes entspricht laut Beschreibung der eines humanoiden Kindes (aus Menschensicht) mit Libellenflügeln. Das letzte Mal, das auch nur annährend so große Libellen auf der Erde herumflogen, ist einige Millionen Jahr her.

Wie schaffen es also die Feen trotzdem des enormen Energieaufwandes zu fliegen?

Antwort: Sie katalysieren mit ihren Flügelschlägeln Luft-Magie. Deren physikalische Wirkung zusammen mit einem magischen Feld hält eine Fee in der Luft.

Feen brauchen den Mond nicht als Katalysator für Luft-Magie. Sie gleichen diese Aktivierungsenergie durch ihre Flügel aus. Wir wissen, dass die Flügel das größte Organ der Feen sind. Das größte Organ eines Menschen ist die Haut, also könnt ihr euch das Ausmaß an Energie vorstellen, das ein Feenkörper zum Erhalt seiner Flügel bereitstellen muss.

Als Letztes bliebe da noch Feuer.

Feuer ist das instabilste aller Elemente. Im „Atlantis-Krise"-Universum hat es keine Spezies gegeben, die sich mit Feuer-Magie aufladen kann. Um Feuer-Magie aufzuladen müsste man in Kontakt mit dem Feuer kommen. Jede gewonnen Energie würde sofort wieder für Heilung draufgehen- Vielleicht würde man noch draufzahlen, wenn man es nicht schafft, alle Magie auf dem Feuer zu laden. Dazu kommt, dass Feuer-Magie noch viel unsteter ist als Wasser-Magie. Es könnte somit Probleme geben sie zu kontrollieren.

Nummer: 7

Kapitel: 3/4

Abschrift: 6.1.2009

Haven und Atlantis hatten noch nie gut zusammen gepasst.

Vielleicht lag es an den kulturellen Unterschieden. Atlantier müssen immer zu dick auftragen. Im täglichem Leben als auch historisch gesehen. Während sich die meisten Unterirdischen dazu entschlossen hatten sich Schritt für Schritt aus dem Blickfeld der Menschen zurück zuziehen… hatten Atlantier auf einen Schlag ihre komplette Insel mitgenommen.

Holly schüttelte den Kopf.

Und sich dann beschweren, das ständig irgendwelche Überirdischen nach den Resten tauchten, seit sie herausgefunden hatten, wie man Luft in Flaschen pressen konnte.

Nummer: 3

Kapitel: 5

Abschrift: 6.12.2009

„Hamburg…", Holly schaute verzweifelt auf die Karte.

„Ach komm, Holly." Du hast schon schlimmeres überstand als die Besichtigung eines…äh eines…äh…."

„Ort des Scheiterns?"

„Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!"

Holly seufzte. „Trouble, hast du als Kind so einem Film wie „Zombie-Trolle in Babylon" gesehen und noch Jahrzehnte später Alpträume gehabt, obwohl du inzwischen scho viel schlimmere Filme gesehen hast?"

„Zombie-Trolle in Babylon….?"

„Trouble!"

Nummer: 4

Kapitel: 6 (Killerteam-Szene)

Abschrift: 6.12.2009

Das dritte Mitglied des Kommandos war der Gnom And, der aussah als könnte er Crashs Bruder sein. Das war er auch und zwar der zweitälteste. Nach ihm kam sein jüngster Bruder Burn. Crash, And, Burn…

Mit solchen Namen konnte man in der Gnom-Welt wirklich Karriere machen.

Nachdem er und seine Brüder den Tuan beigetreten waren, war er schnell diesem Kommando abgestellt worden. Meist überwachte er den Boden, während seine Kollegen für den Luftraum zuständig waren. Intelligenteren Lebewesen wäre es irgendwann unfair vorgekommen, bei Feindkontakt am Boden allein zu sein, während die anderen in der Luft in Sicherheit waren- And hegte keine Gedanken solcher Art.

Nummer: 1

Kapitel: 6

Abschrift: 8.12.2009 (Über der Nordsee)

Trouble stürzte wie ein Stein Richtung Meeresoberfläche. Con sah wie er einen Schweif aus Magiefunken, Blut und Kühlmittel hinter sich herzog. Blitzschnell legte er die Flügel an und schoß hinterher.

„Con!", schrei Holly ihm noch hinterher, dann hatte sie kaum noch einmal Zeit Luft zu holen bevor schon die nächste Neutrino-Salve auf sie zu kam.

[…]

Mit einem lauten Platschen durchbrach Con die Wasseroberfläche kurz nach Trouble. Das Wasser dämpfte alles, und schien auch die Zeit langsamer zu laufen, aber das tat sie nicht. Er durfte sich nicht einlullen lassen. Nicht weit von ihn kämpfte Trouble mit seinen defekten Humming Birds. Das tote Gewicht zog ihn immer schnell immer Tiefer hinab.

Con begann auf Trouble zu zutauchen. Sein Herz trommelte immer noch. Die Luft wollte sich aus Cons Lungen dränge, doch er musste den Reiz unterdrücken zu atmen bis seine Magie den Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser zog. Eine Technik, die einen auslutschte wie einen Teebeutel. Mit ein paar Zügen war er bei Trouble, der immer panischer an seinen Gurten herumriss. Erschrocken sah Con, dass das blaue Leuchten der Heilermagie mit kleinen Perlen durchsetzt war. Troubles Visier hatte, wie Cons, beim Stürz offen gestanden. Die Atemluft stieg in kleinen und vollkommennutzlosen Bläschen nach oben.

Con fühlte den Sauerstoff durch seine Zellwände in sich hineinprickeln und sah in Troubles Gesicht die Anstrengung nicht einzuatmen.

Oh, bei Frond, er hatte gehofft das nicht tun zu müssen!

Mit einer Bewegung riss er sich den Helm vom Kopf und stülpte seinen Mund auf Troubles. Dieser tat den wohl verdutztesten Atemzug seines Lebens.

Nummer: 9

Kapitel: 7

Abschrift: 6.1.2009

„Foaly!" Die Ader auf Roots Stirn schien zum Gartenschlauch anzuschwellen. „Warum, bei Frond, haben wir kein Bild?!"

Foaly hackte auf seinen zahllosen Tastaturen herum und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Weiss auch nicht, Commander. Der Scanner findet keinen Schaden. Die Technik ist intakt, aber es schneit einfach nichts zu geben, was übertragen werden könnte."

Nummer: 5

Kapitel: 7

Abschrift 6.12.2009

„Ein Zeitfeld im Zeitfeld?! Was soll das für einen Sinn haben?", rief Root

„Nun", sagte Foaly, „das zweite Feld hebt die Wirkung des ersten auf. Innerhalb des zweiten Feldes vergeht die Zeit normal."

Besorgt starrte Foaly die bläuliche Barriere an. „Es ist im Grunde der perfekte Schutzschild. Kein Geschoß, keine Information, noch nicht mal ein Lichtstrahl können wir hinein schicken. Nichts würde durch kommen, weil es einfach keine Zeit gäbe zu passieren. Es würde einfach stecken bleiben.

Nummer: 10

Kapitel: 7

Abschrift: 6.12.2009

Vinyaya zog ihre Lider mit Daumen und Ziegefinder auseinander. Die Pupille, die zum Vorschein kam, war ein riesiges schwarzes Loch mit einer eigenartig fluoreszierenden Mitte.

In Vinyaya krippelte die kalte Wut über die Haut

„Du hast ihr Mondlicht gegeben! Deshalb hat sie solange durchgehalten!"

Mondlicht war eine Aufputschdroge. Sie ermöglichte Unterirdischen länger und schneller mehr Magie aus dem eigenen Körper zu pumpen. Wie so viele Drogen hatte Mondlicht seinen Anfang in den Krankenhäusern genommen. Zur Zeit seiner Erfindung galt Eigenmagie als verträglicher als von Heilern zugeführte „Fremdmagie". Durch die Aufputschdroge sollte der Patient sich effektiver selbst heilen können. Deshalb galt Mondlicht als bahnbrechendes Medikament, bis über die Zeit sich langzeitige Nebenwirkungen bemerkbar machten.

Nummer: 6

Kapitel: 8/9

Abschrift: 6.1.2009 (Con u. Trouble im Shuttle, Holly im Laderaum)

[Trouble] „Hey…ähm, es tut mir leid was ich da vorhin gesagt habe. Natürlich trifft es einen, wenn der Partner geschnappt wird. Mir würde es vermutlich genauso gehen."

Con hob den Kopf und öffnete ein Auge um Trouble anzusehen. Es war zwar gerecht, dass der Typ sich für seine Sprüche entschuldigte. Doch nur weil sie beide um Troubles Leben geknutscht hatten, brauchte der Zupie nicht glauben, sie wären jetzt beste Freunde.

Con entschied, dass er das Rechte hatte, Trouble noch etwas zu ärgern.

Schließlich war er sein Lebensretter.

Er klappte das eine Auge wieder zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Beziehung zwischen Tapato und mir das gleiche ist wie zwischen dir und Holly."

„Hey! Nur damit, dass klar ist.", sagte Trouble schnell „Du brauchst gar nicht wieder mit diesem Video-Unsinn anzufangen, klar? Holly und ich sind Freunde und Kollegen. Wir haben Einsätze zusammen gehabt und mal ein Bier zusammen getrunken, aber das war's auch schon. Da kannst du jeden Fragen. Und überhaupt sollte man diesen Medien-Fuzzis nicht trauen, die sind nur auf die schnelle Story aus. Es war total illegal und darüber hinaus unmoralisch über diese Video aufzunehmen. Nicht das es etwas verfängliches gezeigt hätte, weil es nichts verfängliches zu zeigen gibt. Holly ist wie eine Schwester für mich."

Erhitzt schloss Trouble den Mund. Seine Ansprache hing im Cockpit.

Con musterte ihn einen Moment und sagte: „Im Ernst?"

„Ich schwöre es bei der Dummheit meines Bruders."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann muss ich da wohl etwas falsch verstanden haben." Mit einem einem Lächeln lehnte Con sich zu Trouble hinüber. „Ich finde es jedenfalls sehr erhellend, dass wir das geklärt haben."

Nummer: 11

Kapitel: 9

Abschrift: 15.11.2009

Con strich über die Stelle, wo seine Magie die Wunde verschlossen hatte. Beide [Con u. Holly] lächelten.

„Con? Holly?" Alles Okay?", knisterte Foaly aus dem Lautsprecher. „Eure Anzüge übermitteln erhöhte Plusraten. Ist was los?"

Holly rollte mit den Augen, ein Tick zu genervt, um nicht verlegen zu sein. Dieser Zentaur und sein Timing!

„Alles okay, Foaly.", sagte Con. Er grinst Holly schief an. „Wir dachten gerade, das da was sein könnte."

„Etwas?", grunzte durch den Ether „ Geht das vielleicht noch genauer?"

„Nein. Con sieht nur Gespenster.", Hollys hielt Cons Blick stand, doch ihr Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben. „Wir gehen jetzt zum Shuttle zurück, sonst geraten wir noch hinein."

Ach ja? Con grinste.

Nach irritiertem Rauschen sagte Foaly: „Okay, aber wenn es etwas neues gibt, dann es mir sofort."

„Na, aber immer, Foaly."


End file.
